


Les Knickers (Traducción)

by mordanbooqs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Sex, Swearing, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordanbooqs/pseuds/mordanbooqs
Summary: ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE LA OBRA ESCRITA POR ADA P RIX***Necesitaba una ducha.Necesitaba una ducha y una buena paja.Necesitaba una ducha y una buena paja sobre las tetas de Granger.Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría y que le desmemorizaran.No quería que el recuerdo de Granger con ese sujetador de seda color melocotón y esas virginales bragas francesas se quedara grabado para siempre en su mente.Ni aunque estuviera increíble así.¿Cómo se decía bragas francesas en francés?¿Les knickers?Les Knickers de Granger…Oh, mon dieu!Estaba jodido.***Draco pierde una apuesta y para su total desconcierto le toca soportar una hora de clase de Pociones viendo en ropa interior a todas las chicas de Hogwarts.Granger incluída.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapitre Un

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Lo primero de todo, quiero dejar claro que no soy la autora original de esta historia – es una traducción de la fantástica historia escrita por Ada P Rix. La autora me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla, por lo que solo yo estoy autorizada para publicar esta historia traducida al castellano. También la podréis encontrar en Wattpad (mordanbooks) y en FFNet (mordanbooqs).
> 
> Si sabéis inglés os recomiendo que visitéis su perfil, todo lo que escribe son maravillas.

* * *

Ese jodido bocazas tenía toda la culpa.

Menudo gilipollas.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de despejar la vista, frotándose los ojos con fuerza hasta que vio puntos negros.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, tanteando el terreno y rogando a todo lo jodidamente sagrado y divino que estuviese imaginándose lo que veía.

Nope.

No funcionó.

Se los volvió a frotar vigorosamente, logrando que le lloraran. Si cuando los abriera de nuevo veía que lo que creía que había visto era exactamente lo que creía que había visto… Entonces tenía un problema.

Uno muy grande.

Podía sentir como la gente le miraba, algunos de ellos burlándose de fondo.

Gilipollas.

― ¡Abre los ojos de una vez, Draco! ― oyó la emocionada voz de Pansy a su izquierda ― Blaise ha dicho que el efecto no durará mucho, ¡deberías aprovecharlo!

Por supuesto que Pansy que diría eso.

Estaba desesperada por que volviera a meterse en su cama.

Blaise Jodido Zabini ya podía irse a la mierda.

Draco decidió en ese momento no volvería a llamarle por su nombre de pila.

 _Come-mierdas_.

Ese era su nuevo nombre.

Le pegaba más.

― Más le vale venir aquí y arreglar esto o juro que ese idiota no tiene Hogwarts para correr ― dijo Draco tranquilamente, casi en calma. Si dejaba ver cuanto le molestaba en realidad, su problema se alargaría considerablemente.

― Has perdido la apuesta, amigo… y esto es lo que ocurre cuando pierdes una apuesta. Sinceramente, creo que podría ser mucho peor ― oyó a Blaise detrás de él, sonando muy complacido consigo mismo ― Sólo dura una hora, de todas formas. Puedes aguantar Pociones sin que se te note… demasiado agobiado.

Oyó a Crabbe y Goyle reírse en algún lugar a lo lejos.

Vaya par de gilipollas.

Draco respiró hondo durante unos segundos más, hizo de tripas corazón, y lo hizo. Abrió los ojos completamente y miró directamente delante de él.

Daphne.

Daphne siempre había sido despampanante, pero ahora era 10000 veces más atractiva.

¿Por qué?

Daphne se encontraba frente a él en nada más que su ropa interior.

Un patrón dorado y blanco en su sujetador, y unas bragas blancas y sencillas. Le miraba expectante con los brazos cruzados, sus mechones de color marrón oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Madre de Dios, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a esto durante una hora?

― ¿Y bien? ― preguntó impaciente, mirando más allá de Draco, donde _Come-mierdas_ debía de estar ― ¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar exactamente?

Draco finalmente vio a _Come-mierdas_ , que se puso en su campo de visión con una gran sonrisa en su estúpida cara.

― Veamos lo que Draco piensa primero, ¿de acuerdo? ― el cabrón egocéntrico parecía inmensamente complacido consigo mismo.

De repente Pansy también estaba en su campo de visión.

_Al carajo con un pato._

¿Por qué ella también estaba en bragas?

¿Era una especie de orgía en pijama a la que no sabía que lo habían invitado?

Debieron de notar la cara que tenía, porque Pansy comenzó a reírse.

― Disfrutando de la vista, ¿Drake? ― preguntó sugerentemente, meneando ligeramente el culo delante de él. Con sus bragas de seda brillando en su cara.

Eugh.

 _Drake_.

Pansy también se podía ir a la mierda.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

― ¿Por qué las chicas están desnudas y vosotros no? ― preguntó con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Quieres que modifique el hechizo para que también puedas ver los calzoncillos de Crabbe y Goyle? ― _Come-mierdas_ preguntó, claramente divertido.

Ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza.

De ninguna jodida manera.

La cara de Daphne era un poema.

― ¿Estáis de coña, no? ¿Me estáis diciendo que puede vernos a todas en ropa interior? ― chilló agarrando los cojines que había al lado de Draco.

Lástima.

Estaba disfrutando de la vista inmensamente.

― ¿Sólo durará una hora? ― preguntó con impaciencia, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, escaneando la habitación y dándose cuenta con claridad de que todas y cada una de las chicas en su sala común estaba en bragas y sujetador.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Esto podría ser mucho peor..

― Más o menos ― respondió el engreído bastardo que le había hecho esto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando a Draco con diversión ―. Nunca se sabe, puede que luego lo eches de menos…

Draco frunció el ceño.

Poco probable, a juzgar por la erección que ya tenía y que sabía que no iba a desaparecer en un futuro cercano.

* * *

* _knickers_ significa bragas en inglés de Reino Unido.


	2. CHAPITRE DEUX

Esto estaba siendo duro.

Bueno, en realidad, no tanto.

Era jodidamente magnífico, y lo único que estaba duro era él.

Por todos los cielos… ¿no eran las tetas sencillamente maravillosas?

Todas tipo de tetas: las grandes, las pequeñas, las que son tan grandes como una cabeza...

Draco tarareó una versión de " _Lovely bunch of coconuts_ " mientras pasaba junto a unas voluptuosas chicas de séptimo año de Ravenclaw.

Le gruñeron.

Él prácticamente babeó delante de ellas.

Daba igual que estuvieran en ropa interior. Seguían siendo un regalo para los ojos y no podía dejar de mirarlas.

 _Come-mierda_ tenía razón.

Ya tenía claro que iba a echar de menos esto.

Un mundo de tetas a su disposición.

Y ninguna chica de Hogwarts lo sabía.

― ¿Disfrutando de la vista, amigo? ― preguntó Crabbe (o Gilipollas 1, tal como Draco lo había renombrado) en tono de burla, caminando detrás de él.

― ¡Jodidamente sí! ― respondió Draco alegremente, prácticamente saltando por los pasillos ― ¿Cómo no voy a disfrutar? Las tetas son… bueno, simplemente geniales, ¿no? ― Draco anunció su amor por las tetas alto y claro para que todos le oyeran.

Los tres giraron a la derecha y bajaron un tramo de escaleras hasta la parte más profunda de las mazmorras.

Fantástico.

Ahí hacía frío.

Frío nivel pezones duros.

Draco miró a la vista que tenía delante mientras descendía las escaleras, esperando a unos pasos de distancia.

Era como un prado lleno de pezones.

Todos sobresaliendo de los sujetadores de las chicas, haciéndose notar ante sus ojos.

Una chica de Hufflepuff debería considerar cambiar el tamaño de su sujetador… la forma en que sus grandes y duros pezones sobresalían por el borde de su sostén azul le estaba provocando lanzarle unas cuantas miradas cargadas de lujuria.

No podía evitarlo.

Darle a un chico de 17 años, con la hormona equivalente a un cohete espacial, un hechizo que le permite ver a chicas de su año en ropa interior... ¿en qué momento eso había sido una buena idea?

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, indicando a los estudiantes que entraran a la clase. Draco vio todo tipo de culos meneándose en la sala, cuerpos curvilíneos y atléticos que caminaban hacia sus asientos.

Draco se dio cuenta que debía deshacerse del hechizo rápido si quería concentrarse en la clase. Fue a la parte trasera de la sala de pociones y se sentó en su lugar habitual. Era el mejor sitio para distraerse sin que Snape le pillara desde parte delantera de la clase.

Gilipollas 1 y Gilipollas 2 se sentaron a cada lado de Draco. Era como una rosa entre dos malditas espinas feas.

Draco trató de distraerse colocando sus materiales de la clase de pociones, en lugar de mirar las fantásticas y estimulantes vistas que le rodeaban.

Hubo una corriente de aire, y la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de golpe.

Draco no levantó la vista, pero pudo oír la fuerte respiración de la persona que entraba por la puerta. Obviamente, cagándose en todo por llegar tarde, sabiendo que Snape le jodería.

― Llega tarde ― Draco oyó a Snape anunciar en voz alta con su habitual tono monótono.

Draco alzó la mirada y miró a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta.

En ese momento empezó todo.

Con esas piernas.

Esas largas y tonificadas piernas que tenían pinta de ir a envolverse a la perfección alrededor de su cintura mientras las sostenía contra la puerta de la mazmorra.

Con ese culo.

Dios, era un culo perfecto. El tipo de culo que se azota mientras te lo follas, notando la vibración del golpe a través de la mano.

Esa jodida cintura.

Con forma cónica, dándole una figura de reloj de arena. Cuando ella se giró ligeramente, pudo ver lo mucho que se acentuaba su cintura…

Estaba perdido.

Porque con esas tetas… joder.

Llevaba uno de esos sujetadores tipo balconette, en color melocotón. Hacía que su pecho estuviera firme y elevado, acentuando su escote, dejando sus pechos prácticamente debajo de su barbilla. Su rápida respiración hacía que sus tetas subieran y bajaran, y provocando que los pantalones de Draco apretaran dolorosamente.

Esa chica era jodidamente incr…

Granger.

Joder, era Granger.

Quería vomitar.


	3. CHAPITRE TROIS

_Mierda._

_¡Mierda, mierda, joder-puta-jodida-mierda!_

Miró hacia arriba, preguntándose _POR QUÉ_ , de todas las tetas de todas las chicas en todas las casas en Hogwarts...

...¿por qué no podía quitar los ojos de encima de las de Hermione-jodida-Granger?

Gruñó por lo bajo, dejando caer la cabeza con un golpe sobre la mesa de pociones.

Con fuerza.

_¡Maldición!_

Las dos filas que tenía delante se giraron para ver qué había sido ese ruido. Kayleigh Fallon, con sus pequeñas pero firmes tetas, le fulminó con la mirada.

El le sacó el dedo y la miró con una sonrisa.

― El rosa te queda bien, Kayleigh. Pero la próxima vez, prueba a conjuntar el sujetador con las bragas.

Ella se quedó allí con la boca abierta mientras él se burlaba con Gilipollas 1 y 2, y dejaba que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre ella sugerentemente. Después, Kayleigh se dio la vuelta en su asiento con un resoplido, llamándole idiota.

Esto hizo que Granger mirara en su dirección con una mueca, poniendo los ojos en blanco como de costumbre.

Jodidamente brillante. Como si necesitara un recordatorio de que _ELLA_ estaba sentada dentro de su línea de visión.

Le devolvió la mirada. Tampoco había conjuntado su ropa interior.

Unas simples y blancas bragas francesas junto con un sujetador color melocotón. No era poco atractivo, y estaba seguro de que, si hubiera conjuntado la ropa interior, o si llevara algo más sexy, estaría babeando igual que un perro con un hueso. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Pero entonces la miraba de nuevo y los pensamientos volvían. Era un círculo vicioso.

Oh, pero es que tenía un buen par de tetas.

 _Tetas muy bonitas._ Y Draco no iba a quitarle ese buen atributo a Granger, porque, siendo sinceros, ¿qué otro atributo tenía ella?

_¿A quién cojones crees que engañas? Se la ve capaz de sacudir y dejar temblando tu maldito mundo._

Ya lo había hecho.

Sentada allí con sus rizos enmarcando su cara, las puntas de su pelo rozando la parte superior de esas tetas redondas que llenaban su sujetador a la perfección. Una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, dejando a su disposición la vista de gran parte de su tonificado muslo. Su sexy clavícula tentándole…

― Oh, joder.

Puso la cabeza entre sus manos y sintió que todos a su alrededor le miraban. Se asomó a través de sus dedos para ver a la gente delante de él.

Un mar de pechos.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quejó, notando como su erección se tensaba contra sus pantalones. Esto empezaba a ser demasiado.

― Señor Malfoy, otro arrebato como ese y estará castigado cuando acabe la clase ― gritó Snape desde el frente de la clase, mirándolo fijamente.

― Mis disculpas, señor ― respondió Draco con resignación.

― Es que su poción le está resultando muy _DURA_ hoy, señor ― bromeó Goyle mientras Crabbe aguantaba la risa.

' _Joder, menuda sorpresa_ ' pensó Draco burlonamente _'Goyle ha hecho una broma que no involucra a la madre de nadie_ '

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

― Eres realmente idiota, ¿lo sabías? ― Draco murmuró en dirección de Goyle, sacudiendo la cabeza y finalmente comenzando a cortar la piel _boomslang_.

Tenía que recuperar la concentración, y rápido.

_Sólo concéntrate en otro par de tetas, eso debería ser bastante fácil._

Respiró profundamente y, una vez sus dos primeros ingredientes estuvieron en el caldero, humeando delante de él, miró la clase a su alrededor.

 _Grandes, pero firmes_.

 _Pequeñas pero compactas_.

_¡Melones!_

_Picaduras de abejas_.

Esto no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Todos eran increíbles... pero…

― Malfoy, ¿cuándo tenemos que añadir el Mercurio? ― le susurró Crabbe, teniendo dificultades con su poción.

Ojalá lo supiera. Apenas registraba las palabras de la receta delante de él, sus ojos traicionándole de vez en cuando, atreviéndose a mirar en dirección de otro par de tetas... y por cada par diferente que veía, siempre terminaba mirando de nuevo a Granger.

Lanzó otra mirada en su dirección, despreciándose a sí mismo mientras lo hacía, siendo incapaz de controlar sus hormonas adolescentes. No se arrepintió.

Granger había elegido justo ese momento para estirarse y bostezar, sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y su espalda arqueándose con el estiramiento, aliviando su cuerpo un poco de la tensión muscular. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para centrarse en esas tetas perfectas que tenía. Sobresalían con el arqueo de su espalda, y no pudo evitar imaginar el aspecto que tendrían botando frente a su cara mientras le montaba la…

Un gemido fuerte, audible y lleno de lujuria escapó entre sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Una vez más, sus compañeros de clase se giraron en sus asientos para mirarle. Sabían qué tipo de ruido acababa de hacer y las expresiones en sus rostros estaban llenas de risa y desconcierto.

Granger le estaba mirando.

Le devolvió la mirada, y por un momento se miraron directamente el uno al otro. Ella le observaba con asco al principio, aunque su mirada se convirtió rápidamente en otra cosa cuando estudió sus ojos y su expresión, mirándole ahora con curiosidad. Granger sabía que estaba cachondo. Podía ver el calor en sus ojos, y le mató saber que estaba dejando que le viera tan abiertamente.

Rompió la conexión e intentó volver a su poción. No tendría que soportar ese espectáculo mucho más tiempo, de todas formas. _Come-mierda_ dijo que el efecto duraría una hora más o menos.

Necesitaba una ducha.

Una ducha y una buena paja.

_Una ducha y una buena paja en las tetas de Granger._

…necesitaba una ducha de agua fría y que le desmemorizaran.

No quería que el recuerdo de Granger con ese sujetador de seda color melocotón y esas virginales bragas francesas se quedara grabado para siempre en su mente.

Ni aunque estuviera increíble así.

¿Cómo se decía _bragas francesas_ en francés?

_¿Les knickers?_

Les Knickers de Granger…

_Oh, mon dieu!_

Estaba jodido.


	4. CHAPITRE QUATRE

― ¡Deshaz el hechizo!

―Tio, no puedo deshacerlo, simplemente... se irá solo en un rato.

― Espero por tu bien que no me estés mintiendo, ¡porque voy a acabar contigo!

Blaise le miró con humor en los ojos, plenamente consciente de que Draco era perro ladrador poco mordedor en lo que a sus amigos se refería. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo como para convertirse en enemigos ahora.

Draco le tenía presionado contra una pared de piedra dura, con sus puños agarrando la túnica de Blaise. Sabía que Blaise se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo los papeles, pero sinceramente, Blaise no tenía ni puta idea de lo mal que lo estaba pasando...

El camino desde la clase de Pociones había sido un infierno. El tipo de infierno que junta todas tus posibles peores pesadillas y luego las reproduce frente a ti, y todo lo que puedes hacer es quedarte ahí y mirar.

Con una erección.

Todo había empezado en la escalera de las mazmorras. Se había esforzado por mantenerse concentrado en el magnífico culo de Stacey Tomkins, una hermosa pelirroja de Hufflepuff que tenía un fantástico par de melones por culo a dos pasos de él. Ahí estaba, balanceándose de lado a lado como una especie de péndulo hipnótico, erótico. Apretó los dientes y se ajustó el pantalón, y, de repente lo tenía prácticamente en su cara, pues Stacey se había parado directamente delante de él.

Parecía haber algún tipo de atasco en las escaleras.

No es que le importara... y era muy tentador alzar su mano y rozar accidentalmente su cachete izquierdo…

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¡Se me ha quedado el libro en clase!

Se oyó una voz de chica justo delante de Stacey.

La gente se quejaba porque la chica empujaba para pasar en dirección contraria.

Y entonces la imagen del culo de Stacey desapareció ante sus ojos.

Y en su lugar ahora estaban las increíbles tetas de Granger frente a su cara justo cuando se detenía un escalón más arriba.

Esta vez gruñó internamente, j _oder-menos-mal_. Su sujetador color melocotón estaba ahora directamente en su cara, y podía ver su escote de cerca. Su piel color oliva parecía suave e hinchada, sobresaliendo sobre el sujetador y sus clavículas, esta vez a plena vista ya se que había colocado el pelo detrás de la espalda.

― ¡Muévete, Malfoy! Tengo que pasar.

Sus manos se alzaron para agarrarle de los hombros y quitarle de su camino, pero desafortunadamente para ambos, Crabbe y Goyle estaban bloqueando los otros pasos hacia abajo e incluso si Granger lograba pasar por encima de él, todavía tendría problemas para esquivar a ese par.

Sin embargo, lo intentó de todos modos.

Sólo que ahora en lugar de dejar ir a Draco, giró con él y lo acercó a ella, utilizándolo como palanca.

Su pecho ahora presionado contra él, y su ingle casi en contacto con la suya. Su respiración era pesada, ya que había hecho un gran esfuerzo esquivando a la multitud de las escaleras, y ahora lidiaba con Draco también.

_¡No mires, no mires, no mires!_

_¡No lo hagas, amigo!_

Vio su cuello expuesto y cómo se conectaba con su clavícula. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, evitando todo excepto la sensación de su cuerpo cálido y delgado contra el suyo… hasta que decidió mirar hacia abajo.

_Bien hecho, Gilipollas._

Sus tetas estaban presionadas cómodamente contra su pecho. Su mente volvió a la vida detrás de sus ojos, e imaginó esas mismas tetas presionadas contra él de la misma manera, sólo que en su imaginación, la cabeza de Granger estaba echada hacia atrás con placer mientras Draco le mordisqueaba esa clavícula suya que, decidió, le gustaba mucho, y estaba embistiendo dentro y fuera de ella, una y otra vez mientras gemía su nombre. Su caliente, apretado…

Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco y ella dejó de moverse por un momento, mirándole.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, trató de mantenerse tranquilo. Intentó mandarla a la mierda con los ojos. Lo que terminó haciendo fue mostrar su completa vergüenza porque, de hecho, Granger podía sentir su erección clavándose contra su muslo izquierdo.

Y de pronto ya no estaban en contacto.

Granger prácticamente se lanzó entre Crabbe y Goyle, desapareciendo entre la multitud detrás de ellos, que estaban malhumorados por no poder subir las escaleras.

Draco empezó a moverse de nuevo. Incómodo, debido a su erección y también al hecho de que su _amiguita_ estaba bastante interesada en estar entre los muslos de Granger.

_Los muslos de Granger ..._

Otro espasmo en su erección.

 _Eugh_.

Durante el resto de la caminata, Draco hizo que Crabbe y Goyle se colocasen a ambos lados de él para que no pudiera ver ninguna de las tentadoras vistas a su alrededor. Mantuvo la cabeza baja hasta que oyó la voz de Blaise desde una de las esquinas cerca de los baños.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco le había agarrado.

― ¡Dijiste que solo duraría una hora! ― Draco dejó ir a Blaise y dio un paso atrás, distraído por las tetas de una Ravenclaw que pasaba a su lado ―. Antes tenía su gracia, pero ahora es…

― ¡Habrá desaparecido antes de que acabe el día, tío! ― Blaise trató de tranquilizarle ― Trata de disfrutarlo mientras dure.

Draco tenía que pensar.

Realmente no era tan malo como lo estaba pintando. Simplemente le había desconcertado que el único par de tetas que no esperaba considerar atractivas, fueran las que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Y lo peor de todo, ella se había dado cuenta.

Pero era incluso peor que eso. Porque ella no tenía ni idea de que podía ver sus tetas, así que seguramente pensaba que su erección sólo se debía a su presencia en general. ¡Y esa era una noción inaceptable!

Por eso estaba enfadado con _Come-mierda._

Su propio cuerpo le había traicionado en un momento de locura que no podría haber controlado aunque quisiera, y era culpa de Blaise que Granger también lo hubiera notado.

Bueno, no. En realidad, no tenía nada que ver con Blaise.

Pero era un cabrón, así que se tenía merecida la culpa.

― Necesito una ducha ― suspiró, girando y pasándose las manos por el pelo. Si no se deshacía de esa frustración, iba a explotar.

_Sobre las tetas de Granger ..._

A la mierda. Vete a la mierda, ahora mismo.

* * *

Draco vio las estrellas.

Una galaxia explotó detrás de sus párpados cuando el orgasmo le recorrió, junto con el agua caliente de la ducha.

Desafortunadamente, antes de ver estrellas, vio a alguien más.

Granger y su maldito sujetador color melocotón.

Se había esforzado mucho por concentrarse en las todas las increíbles tetas que había tenido el placer de ver ese día. Su mano había obrado su magia mientras su cerebro pensaba en los melones de Georgia Blechley.

El culo de Tanya Jessop.

_Otro apretón._

Los muslos de Hannah Kimpleton.

_Ya estaba llegando._

Esa cintura de Gemma Mcgrindley.

_Sí..._

Y entonces esa imagen volvió a su cabeza.

La misma imagen que pasó por su mente cuando Granger le empujó en la escalera. La de ella presionada contra la barandilla, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gimiendo su nombre mientras su lengua se arrastraba a lo largo de su clavícula y su calor le rodeaba mientras él la embestía. Esa en la que ella dejaba la marca de sus uñas en su espalda de clavarlas con fuerza para mostrar su placer mientras él alzaba su pierna cambiando de ángulo para follarla tan fuerte que sus dientes vibraran. Esa en la que lograba desabrochar ese jodido sujetador, revelando el mejor par de tetas que había visto en su vida. Esa en la que se inclinaba para meter uno de esos duros pezones en la boca…

― Mierdaaaa…

Su gemido vibró contra las baldosas en las que apoyó la frente cuando se corrió. Poco a poco fue recuperando sus sentidos, y se dio cuenta del puto desastre en el que se había metido.

Realmente odiaba el jodido color melocotón.


	5. CHAPITRE CINQ

Joder, sí que hacía frío.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo antes de sentarse y maldecirse a sí mismo.

_Y el maldito whisky de fuego._

¡Hasta qué punto había llegado la noche anterior para caer redondo y evadir sus propios pensamientos! Había asaltado a reserva de alcohol que Crabbe tenía escondida y no tenía ningún problema en admitir que se merecía la resaca que actualmente empañaba su cerebro.

Puso la cabeza entre sus manos e intentó aclarar la mente. Había sido capaz de ir a su cama, desnudarse – _algo que no era raro en él, le gustaba sentir la seda contra su piel ... mejor no preguntar_ – y caer en un sueño profundo inducido por el alcohol.

Draco miró a su alrededor, buscando en sus cajones y sacando las túnicas para el día. Mientras se vestía, se miró en el espejo. Su cabello rubio estaba algo despeinado, sus ojos azules parecían agujeros de orina en la nieve. Por lo menos su cuerpo era atlético. Sus hombros anchos – _lo que a Pansy más le gustaba de él, al parecer_ \- y su espalda eran sus mejores atributos.

Se vistió y se arregló levemente el pelo antes de salir de su habitación. Una vez que entró en la sala común, suspiró aliviado. No había tetas a la vista. Todas las chicas vestían sus uniformes, y Draco estaba en el séptimo cielo.

― ¿Te encuentras mejor, Draco? ― preguntó Blaise desde el sofá en el centro de la habitación ― ¿No ves nada que no deberías?

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

― No, amigo ― anunció, mirando a su alrededor con asombro ―. Solo túnicas feas.

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada al pasar a su lado.

― Me molesta que ayer no me hicieras ni un mísero cumplido. ¡Me había puesto mi mejor conjunto! ― se quejó caminando hacia la puerta.

Draco no sabía qué responder a eso.

Ni siquiera lograba recordar lo que había llevado puesto.

En vez de responder, pensó lo único que recordaba del día anterior.

 _"Sí Malfoy ... fóllame más fuerte ..._ "

La sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

Su polla creció dentro de sus pantalones.

Su orgullo bajó de su pedestal.

_A la mierda todo. Que la jodan._

No. No, no te la vas a follar **(*)**. Ese tipo de pensamientos de mierda son los que empezaron todo esto.

 _PERO_ -

Ya lo había superado. No más tetas para él. Lo que básicamente significaba que podía volver a fingir que Granger no existía.

* * *

Hermione toqueteó su corbata un poco antes de ponerla en la posición perfecta. Mirándose a sí misma en el espejo, se colocó el pelo hacia atrás en una coleta alta, sintiendo como las puntas del pelo le rozaban la espalda. Empezaba a tener el pelo demasiado largo.

Se encontró con los chicos directamente en el desayuno y comió rápidamente, con la intención de llegar a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras antes que nadie.

Antes que _él_.

Porque si le veía, le miraría y recordaría lo que había sucedido en la escalera de la clase de Pociones el día anterior

Fuera lo que fuera lo que pasó, fue un comportamiento muy extraño incluso para él. Y su... su... ni siquiera podía decirlo.

Obviamente Draco tenía problemas que iban más allá de ser un idiota pervertido.

Se sentó en su silla, sacando sus libros y preparándose para la clase, cuando las puertas se abrieron y el resto estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en el aula.

Recibió saludos educados y buenos días lanzados en su dirección, mientras Neville y Seamus entablaban una conversación con ella, sentándose detrás suyo.

― Hermione, ¿tienes un pergamino de sobra? ― le preguntó Seamus, buscando una pluma.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Otra vez? ¡Tampoco trajiste el otro día! ― dijo con desdén.

― No, el otro día fue una pluma ― respondió con seguridad mientras Neville se reía con disimulo.

Hermione le dio un pergamino.

― Por casualidad… ¿No tendrás también una pluma de sobra? ― Seamus le preguntó, sonriente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Seamus nunca se esforzaba por traer sus propias cosas, sabiendo que Hermione siempre le ofrecería las suyas porque era consciente del pequeño _crush_ que tenía con él. Pero era un crush _pequeño_.

Debía ser por el acento irlandés.

Intentó sacar una pluma del fondo de su bolso, pero se quedó atascada. Tiró con algo más de fuerza y se desenganchó, pero la fuerza hizo que la pluma saliera disparada y cayera en mitad del pasillo entre los bancos de la clase.

Suspiró y bajó de su silla.

Al agacharse para recoger la pluma y ponerse de pie de nuevo, sufrió un ligero mareo. Lo que no se esperaba era girar hacia la puerta de la clase y ver a Malfoy parado ahí, dedicándole la mirada más intensa que jamás había recibido.

Casi le hizo sentir desnuda.

* * *

No había funcionado.

No había puto funcionado.

Pensó que su tortura había terminado, pero estaba jodidamente equivocado.

Ahora, en lugar de ver a _TODAS_ las chicas en ropa interior, se veía obligado a soportar _SÓLO_ a las chicas de Gryffindor.

Blaise le había dicho que no sabía por qué. Pensaba con sinceridad que el hechizo terminaría la noche anterior, y que no quedaría ningún resto. Sugirió que tal vez desaparecería lentamente, y que los efectos podrían persistir por uno o dos días más. Draco prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre él cuando se había dado cuenta de que el hechizo no se había acabado.

Casi tuvo un maldito ataque al corazón cuando entró en el Gran Comedor y vio a un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor de séptimo año en sus inmencionables.

Y joder, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Granger también seguiría estando en sus inmencionables.

Sería jodidamente gracioso si no le estuviera pasando a él. Pero le estaba pasando a él, lo que quería decir que no tenía ni puta gracia.

Al menos no eran todas las chicas del séptimo año en Hogwarts. Lo que significaba que pudo desayunar sin comerse con los ojos un par de tetas mientras tanto.

― ¿Es verdad que puedes ver a todas las chicas en ropa interior?

Draco miró a Alice Scudmore. Afortunadamente, era una Gryffindor de sexto año, y por lo tanto era inmune a su cuerpo.

― No ― respondió Draco, volviendo su atención al desayuno ―. Ahora vete de aquí antes de que te lance una maldición.

Frunció el ceño y colocó su pelo sobre su hombro.

― Bueno, es que Jackson Gallagher ha dicho que oyó a tus dos perritos falderos contándoselo a Norman Baxter, de Hufflepuff…

Draco suspiró

Sus dos perritos falderos. Cómo no.

Esas estúpidas y putas rocas sin cerebro.

― Vale. Sí, lo que tú digas ― balbuceó Draco, deseando que se marchara ―. Pero eso fue ayer. Hoy soy un hombre nuevo.

Y con esas palabras, le guiñó un ojo, se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa y de la conversación… evitando a una Gryffindor de séptimo con un par de melones gigantes como tetas en su camino a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Fue en ese momento cuando decidió que odiaba la vida.

Al nivel de considerar seriamente acabar con ella.

Parado de pie en la puerta de la clase de DCAO, clavado en su sitio y sin ser capaz de moverse. Lo único que se movía estaba dentro de sus pantalones.

_¿Otra vez? ¡Jesús, hombre! Contrólate…_

Pero ese era el problema, ¿no? Que cuando ayer había tomado el control, acabó corriéndose **(**)** … y era por culpa de Granger.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Otra vez.

Y no pudo evitar mirar su glorioso culo en el aire mientras se agachaba a recoger una pluma del suelo. Esas piernas largas estirándose cuando se inclinó más hacia abajo para recuperarla.

Una vez más, sus pensamientos le traicionaron, imaginándose detrás de ella, pasando sus manos a lo largo de esos morenos muslos y pellizcando ese tentador culo que tenía Granger, mientras entraba en ella con fuerza por detrás.

Contuvo un gemido y la vio enderezarse, fijándose en que hoy llevaba ropa interior de un tono lila. Iba conjuntada, y las bragas se ajustaban a su culo de una forma que hizo que Draco deseara ser esas bragas. Se dio cuenta de la delicadeza con la que manejaba la pluma, e hizo una nota mental: las manos de Granger eran probablemente buenas para otras cosas.

_Eres un estúpido, jodido idiota, Draco. ¿Por qué estás pensando eso?_

La vio mirar a su alrededor, y después fijó su mirada en él.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarla con hambre en los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) y (**) En la versión original, son juegos de palabras en inglés.
> 
> El primero (*) dice ''Fuck it all. And fuck her. / No, don't fuck her''.
> 
> El segundo (**) dice ''get a grip of yourself'' que significa contrólate, pero la traducción literal sería algo así como agárrate, por eso luego dice que cuando 'tomó el control' se acabó corriendo, en realidad haciendo referencia a que había agarrado cierta parte de su cuerpo.


	6. CHAPITRE SIX

Le sudaban las palmas de las manos y había perdido la concentración.

Sentado allí, intentando terminar su trabajo mientras ella estaba dos asientos a la derecha delante de él. Sentada allí toda formal y correcta, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y jugando con un mechón de pelo de su coleta, retorciéndolo alrededor de su delicado dedo.

Decidió centrarse en su cara. Si miraba allí, entonces era menos probable que sus ojos se maravillaran por la curvatura de su espalda o que se obsesionara con la forma de sus delicados omóplatos.

 _Vete a la mierda, Draco_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que Granger podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Su cuerpo era un festín para los ojos.

Cuando le pilló mirándola antes, un silencio incómodo pareció extenderse por toda la clase. Tuvo que notar que él la miraba con interés, pero Draco sabía que ella no tenía ni idea de por qué la miraba de la forma en que lo había hecho.

En su lugar, Granger apartó la mirada y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos en ese momento. Y era mejor, porque Draco no tenía ni puta idea de lo que haría si ella lo desafiaba.

_¿Tumbarla sobre la mesa?_

No.

_¿Ponerla entre sus piernas sobre la mesa?_

Otra vez, no.

_¿Tirarle del pelo y exponer esa bonita clavícula?_

Tal vez...

Sacudió la cabeza y se negó a ir más lejos con ese pensamiento.

Iba a ponerse a trabajar de nuevo cuando una vista particularmente agradable despertó su interés.

Granger miraba fijamente un punto delante de ella. Sus labios estaban fruncidos alrededor del extremo de su pluma. Luego, sin darse cuenta, le puso la lengua y chupó un poco, pensando profundamente.

_Oh, mierda, no..._

Sintió un latigazo de calor en la ingle y se puso duro al instante, viendo como jugaba inocentemente con la pluma. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? No era él mismo. Draco Malfoy no perdía el tiempo mirando a chicas hacerle garganta profunda a utensilios de escritura. ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?

Su espalda se puso rígida y la vio mirar en su dirección por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia la suya con determinación, mirándole con rabia y retándole a que le dijera exactamente lo que creía que estaba haciendo.

No creía que " _soñar despierto con follarte_ " funcionase... de lo contrario probablemente lo habría dicho.

 _No_ , no lo habría hecho. Porque entonces se rendiría y tendría que admitir que la encuentra atractiva. Eso abriría una caja de Pandora llena de otros problemas innecesarios.

En lugar de eso, optó por mirarla con una mueca de desprecio.

Cuando logró despegar los ojos de sus tetas, obviamente.

― ¿Qué? ― le preguntó ella en voz baja, acusándolo. Su cara llena de desagrado, como siempre.

 _Oh, querida, si tan sólo supieras..._ pensó.

― El lila no te favorece, Granger.

Ella le frunció el ceño confundida antes de sacarle el dedo y darse la vuelta. Ya se daría cuenta por si misma de a qué se refería.

Hermione estaba perpleja. Se había pasado el resto de la clase de artes oscuras mirando al frente y tratando de terminar su trabajo.

¿Lila? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando ahora?

Afortunadamente, su pregunta fue respondida unas horas después mientras estaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor. Podía oír a Alice Scudmore susurrando a Ginny en la esquina y algo le despertó el interés.

― ¡Todos en un momento dado! ― dijo emocionada ― Dice que hoy no ha visto a nadie, pero sé que Malfoy miente porque le he preguntado a Goyle…

Hermione giró la cabeza en dirección a las chicas que estaban charlando en la esquina. Parecía que su conversación era realmente emocionante para ellas.

― ¿No puede ver a nadie de sexto entonces? ― oyó decir a Ginny de forma decepcionante ― Fuera bromas, no me importaría… ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que explota como un cohete!

Las dos chicas se rieron.

― ¿De qué estáis hablando? ― preguntó Hermione en un tono condescendiente. Normalmente nunca se involucraba en chismes pero esto podría darle algunas respuestas. ― ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

Alice la miró y su sonrisa se amplió.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío, Hermione! ¡Estás en séptimo año!¡Debe haberte visto también!" ― prácticamente gritó.

Las dos chicas de repente se le acercaron.

― Perdió una apuesta con Blaise Zabini ― Ginny dijo en voz baja ― Y si perdía, ¡tenía que sufrir el encanto _nudus_ durante unas horas! ¡Podía ver a todas las chicas de 7º año en ropa interior!

Hermione resopló.

Como si eso hubiera pasado.

― Es una historia fascinante, pero dudo qu...

― ¡Es verdad! ¿No te fijaste en lo raro que estaba ayer? Como un perro con la correa puesta...― dijo Alice.

― No me importaría ponerle una correa...― se rió Ginny.

Hermione la miró con asombro.

― ¿Qué? ¡Es un gilipollas, pero un gilipollas guapísimo! ― dijo a la defensiva.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de repente.

_Oh, Dios mío..._

¿Así que por eso _ESO_ ocurrió ayer en la escalera? ¿Porque él podía verla en sus innombrables?

La cara de Hermione se puso un poco carmesí. Ayer se había presionado contra él para atravesar la multitud y su muslo se encontró de repente con un gran bulto. Ella asumió que era porque él había estado mirando fijamente el culo de otras chicas mientras se acercaba a él, pero...

 _No_.

Esa debe haber sido la razón. No hay ninguna posibilidad en esta maldita vida o en la siguiente de que Malfoy se haya excitado con ella. No, en absoluto.

_Nop. Nunca._

Aunque eso tampoco explica lo de hoy. Esa mirada que él le había lanzado y que ella no comprendía. Diciéndole que el lila...

Dio un pequeño grito y de repente buscó el tirante de su sujetador.

¡LILA! Se cubrió la mano con la boca.

― ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ― Ginny le preguntó con curiosidad.

― ¡Todavía puede verme... a mí! ― dijo con asombro.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

― ¡Es lo que acabo de decir! Pero no estabas escuchando como de costumbre. Por alguna razón, hoy sólo ve a Gryffindors de séptimo año... me pregunto qué verá mañana ― pensó ella con desazón ― será mejor que me ponga mi mejor sostén, por si acaso.

Así que eso explicaba las miradas que le estaba lanzando hoy. La hizo sentir incómoda al saber que Malfoy podría usar esto en su contra. La hizo sentir un poco enferma al pensar que él podría contarles a todos sus horribles compinches de Slytherin qué aspecto tenía en ropa interior.

Probablemente él ya les había contado lo horrible que estaba. La hizo sentir bastante consciente de sí misma, insegura.

Hermione quedó sentada, digiriendo la información. Esperando que al día siguiente Malfoy ya no pudiera verla.

xAx

― Tío, te juro que no debería pasar esto ― le dijo Blaise, casi suplicando ―. Hice bien el encantamiento; no puedo explicar por qué...

Draco lo miró con desprecio.

Día tres.

Día tres de esta maldita pesadilla. Pero ese día era peor que los dos últimos por algunas razones, sin embargo.

Una: estaba viendo pequeñas cantidades de niñas de séptimo año de diferentes casas ahora. No tantas, pero definitivamente una puta sorpresa cuando giras una esquina y entras en contacto con una pandilla de tetonas Hufflepuff séptimo.

Dos; estaba más cachondo que un puto conejo en temporada de apareamiento. ¿Quién podría sobrevivir con una libido como esta? Honestamente, si su polla seguía subiendo y bajando a esa velocidad, entonces podría terminar volviéndose profesional y hacer más _press de banca_ que el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Tres: Intenta adivinarlo.

Ayer se corrió dos veces ante la imagen de Granger inclinándose sobre el escritorio en su clase de artes oscuras. Ella le rogaba que la follara las dos veces, ¿y quién era él para rechazarla en su hora de necesidad? Hundió sus dientes en su cadera mientras sus dedos...

Oh, esta mierda ya no era divertida.

Draco decidió no pensar mucho en esa fantasía. Había sido cosa de las hormonas. Sí, seguro que era por eso.

En vez de eso, se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Averiguar por qué cojones ahora veía a todas estas chicas, y no sólo a Gryffindor.

― ¿Puedes ver a Jayne Helsby? ― preguntó Pansy con curiosidad.

Estaban mirando alrededor del Gran Salón durante el desayuno para tratar de resolver el patrón.

Draco asintió.

― ¿Qué hay de Gloria Talbot? ― preguntó Zabini, con la mano en la barbilla y pensando profundamente.

― Sí ― confirmó Draco ―. Debo añadir que lleva un tanga morado.

Zabini le chocó los cinco sutilmente, para disgusto de Pansy.

― ¿Y Granger? ― preguntó Crabbe entre bocados.

Draco ni siquiera quiso mirar hacia arriba. Pero tenía que hacerlo, sólo por curiosidad y su ligera necesidad de volver a ver esas tetas.

Verdes.

Llevaba puesto un conjunto verde.

El verde de Slytherin, además.

Y le quedaba jodidamente increíble. Nunca en su vida había mirado a alguien y había querido poseerlo sexualmente tanto. Estaba hablando de sexo hasta el punto en el que ella lo llamaba _Papi_ y rogaba que la llamara chica mala. Se traumatizaría tanto que la mera idea de la polla de otro hombre la pondría enferma.

_Joder, colega…. cálmate. ¿Traumatizada? ¿Quién cojones eres, imbécil..._

Necesitaba dejar de escuchar las conversaciones de Pansy con sus amigas.

Granger debió de sentir que él miraba, porque levantó la mirada y la fijó directamente en sus ojos, una mirada de total desafío y desafío.

_Granger lo sabe, joder._

Lo sabía y se vistió de verde para decirle que si se atrevía a juzgarla o burlarse de ella, entonces todo era juego limpio...

 _Oh dulce Jesús_ , si ella supiera que lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza era burlarse de ella por su cuerpo.

― Si... a Granger también ― Draco finalmente respondió, medio aturdido y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

― Entonces ver a las vírgenes, tiene que ser eso ― dijo Pansy con orgullo, como si hubiera descubierto un acertijo.

Esto sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos. Apartó sus ojos de la curva de los pechos de Granger y miró a Zabini, que parecía estar asintiendo con la cabeza.

― ¿En serio? Entonces... ― Draco comenzó pero Pansy interrumpió una vez más.

― ¡Sí! ― dijo ella con entusiasmo. ― No puedes verme a mi, ni a Tessy y Steph y hay un montón de otras que no son vírgenes y tampoco puedes verlas.

― Y Granger es definitivamente virgen y a ella la puedes ver ― intervino Blaise.

¿Granger era virgen?

Bueno, supuso que eso estaba claro.

Miró en su dirección y la vio levantarse para irse. Dándole la espalda vio como sus caderas se balanceaban mientras se alejaba. No estaba seguro de si el pavoneo era para su beneficio o era su forma de andar habitual, pero, de cualquier manera, estaba completamente paralizado.

Bueno... hoy iba a ser un día mucho más emocionante de lo que habían sido los otros días.


	7. CHAPITRE SEPT

Hermione se alabó a sí misma por sus nervios de acero. También se dio cuenta de que tendría que agradecer a Ginny y Alice su pequeña y malvada idea que había resultado tener increíbles resultados.

En un principio, no tenía la intención de disfrutar tanto de esto. Se suponía que iba a fomentar su confianza en sí misma y quitarle de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento negativo sobre Malfoy diciendo algo cruel sobre su cuerpo. Pero lo que no había previsto era su reacción a la reacción de él, que había sido... bueno...

 _Caliente_.

La mirada que le dirigió, si no se equivocaba, fue de absoluta adrenalina y... ¿necesidad? Dudaba que fuera algo más que el shock de verla en ropa interior verde... pero esa mirada intensa había vuelto y no sabía cómo lidiar con ella.

El verde había sido idea de Ginny.

Después de que Hermione finalmente les dijera que se sentía un poco violada por el reciente asunto de la vista de Malfoy, y que probablemente les contaría a todos sus amigos Slytherin lo mal que lucía en ropa interior, a Alice se le ocurrió un pequeño y travieso plan.

― ¡Esto es genial! Tienes que vencerle en su propio juego, Hermione ― Gritó con entusiasmo ― ¡Ponte algo que lo deje muerto si te ve mañana!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

― No, no seré cosificada por...

― Oh, por el amor de Dios, Hermione ― dijo Ginny en un tono exasperado ―. No te estás cosificando a ti misma. Le estás haciendo saber que conoces su truco y que, si quiere mirarte, no verá nada más que una bruja segura de sí misma y de su cuerpo.

A Hermione seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero jugar al fuego con fuego era la única forma de ganar esta vez, ¿no?

Y ese verde le quedaba _bien_.

Era un encantamiento, por supuesto. No tenía ropa interior verde, así que esa noche se dispuso a convertir algunos de sus propios conjuntos en ese rico color esmeralda, listos para el día siguiente.

Ginny y Alice se sentaron más alejadas de ella en la mesa del desayuno para ver la expresión de Malfoy desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hermione podía verlas parloteando y riéndose entre ellas, sabiendo que estaban disfrutando de la incomodidad de Malfoy tanto como ella.

Con lo que no había contado era con la mirada de sus ojos. Se había propuesto ser atrevida y desafiante. Si quería criticarla o decirle lo fea que era, estaba preparada para el combate.

Pero lo que decían sus ojos era muy distinto. Lo que sus ojos le decían era que si no estuvieran separados por las mesas, la tiraría al suelo y...

 _Dios_... eso no podría ser cierto, ¿no?

Lo vio apartar la mirada y ese pequeño hechizo bajo el que parecía estar por un momento se rompió. Miró a Ginny y Alice que le ofrecieron un silencioso aplauso. Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo dirigirse a clase de Pociones.

Esta vez tenía que llegar pronto.

* * *

La erección número doce del día apareció antes de que llegara a clase de pociones. ¿Era posible que su polla empezara a irritarse por tener erecciones tan frecuentes?

Josie Wainright estaba delante de él, balanceando y agitando el culo al caminar. Una vista verdaderamente gloriosa.

_Pero el andar de Granger..._

_¿Te puedes ir a la mierda?_ Se quejó internamente. No necesitaba que le recordaran el andar de Granger, ni sus largas piernas, ni sus magníficas curvas, ni la forma en que esos dos hoyuelos en la parte inferior de su espalda le hacían querer estirar la mano y...

 _No_.

No habrá absolutamente ningún tipo de acercamiento.

_A menos que fuera ella la que extendiera la mano para ponerla en su..._

― Joder ― Se regañó a sí mismo. Intentó controlarse mientras bajaba por los mismos escalones en los que Granger lo había atrapado. Sólo que ahora esos mismos peldaños repetían la fantasía del primer día y estaba de vuelta en el punto de partida.

Para cuando entró en la clase de pociones, su erección era feroz. Se sentó incómodamente en un asiento disponible, sus dos compañeros idiotas sentados a su izquierda. Agradecía que le dieran un poco de espacio para poder aclararse.

Hasta que miró a su derecha y allí estaba ella, sentada en la mesa junto a la suya.

Oh, esto no iba a salir nada bien.

* * *

Iba a explotar.

Nunca en su vida había sido tan importante su autocontrol. Pero hoy de todos los días ese mismo autocontrol parecía haber hecho las maletas, le sacó a Draco el dedo corazón y le dejó solo con sus pensamientos impuros y francamente sucios.

Ella sabía lo que le estaba haciendo.

Sentada ahí, fingiendo estar totalmente concentrada en su trabajo pero de vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por el muslo o se echaba a un lado sus largos rizos marrón claro y exponía su precioso cuello.

En un momento dado, podría jurar que había visto una sonrisa en sus labios. La muy zorra. Especialmente cuando se giró hacia él ligeramente mientras movía sus piernas y cruzaba la otra. Draco emitió un gemido silencioso pero gutural al volver a ver sus pechos. Esas bestias fantásticas... y él sabía dónde encontrarlas.

_Vaya chiste de mierda, colega..._

_A la mierda_ , esta era su fantasía.

Estaban perfectamente apretados contra ese delicioso sujetador esmeralda que se había puesto para él. Que _ELLA_ se había puesto para _ÉL_. Oh, era simplemente exquisito. ¿Tal vez buscaba una confrontación? ¿Quería que le preguntaran al respecto?

¿Tenía él la fuerza de voluntad para mantener una conversación con ella sin correrse en los pantalones?

_Santo cielo, ¿a qué había llegado su vida?_

* * *

Hermione se quedo en el aula para evitar la multitud. Guardó sus libros lentamente y tratando de evitar las miradas que le dirigía Malfoy, que también se había quedado en la clase y se estaba tomando su tiempo.

Se sentía algo inquieta porque Malfoy no le había quitado los ojos de encima durante toda la clase de pociones. Sabía que no era con desagrado, porque los ojos de nadie se pueden sentir tan concentrados en tu cuerpo y hacerte sentir empoderado.

El verde había funcionado definitivamente.

Estaría mintiendo si no hubiera probado su teoría sólo para ver qué tipo de reacción, si es que hubiera alguna, obtendría de él. Por eso se puso a hacer pequeños gestos como pasar las manos por los muslos o mover el culo en su asiento como si quisiera ponerse cómoda. En un momento dado le oyó hacer un pequeño ruido y le gustó la idea de que estuviera incómodo.

Pero ahora era una situación totalmente diferente. Porque ahora estaban solos en un aula y de repente, sintió que esa confianza podía abandonarla.

― El verde te sienta bien, Granger...

Su espalda se tensó ante sus palabras y se enfrentó a él, tratando de poner una cara valiente.

― Oh, ¿esto? Es sólo algo que tenía por ahí ― le contestó ella casualmente, tirando ligeramente de la tira del sujetador y viendo cómo sus ojos se fijaban en ese lugar ―. ¿Te gusta, Malfoy?

¡Whoa! ¿De donde había salido esa chispa de confianza? Se suponía que sólo quería fastidiarlo un poco.

Podía decir por su expresión y la forma tensa en que mantenía su cuerpo que estaba librando una batalla interna. No podía dejarla ganar. Nunca la dejaba ganar sus guerras.

Entonces se acercó a ella, su determinación desmoronándose en su comportamiento.

― Tengo que reconocer que es mejor que el melocotón... ― sus palabras salieron con dificultad. Realmente estaba librando una batalla contra su voluntad con... lo que sea que le pasara.

Hermione se apoyó en el escritorio, sus manos descansando a ambos lados de ella en los fríos bordes del mismo. Si él quería un desafío, ella le daría uno.

― Es seda también, si quieres echar un vistazo más de cerca... ― se mordió el labio y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

Esperaba que él se burlara, se diera la vuelta y se fuera; eso significaría que ella había ganado esta ronda.

Pero el siguiente minuto más o menos era todo un poco borroso, siendo sincera.

No esperaba que él se metiera completamente en su espacio y se cerniese sobre ella. No esperaba que él pusiera sus manos a cada lado de ella, atrapándola. No esperaba que su frente se apoyara sobre a suya suavemente y desde luego no esperaba ver la expresión de frustración y sufrimiento en sus ojos hasta que los cerró.

Podía sentir su aliento en sus labios. Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad y aunque apenas se tocaban de la cintura para abajo, ella sabía que él estaba excitado.

¿Por ella? ¿Por la situación en la que se encontraban? ¿Por la frustración sexual reprimida que estaba soportando sin duda alguna?

No lo sabía. Tal vez una mezcla de todos ellos. Y todo lo que ella había hecho era avivar las llamas y atormentarlo aún más.

― Malfoy...― finalmente suspiró silenciosamente. Todo lo que hizo él fue gemir silenciosamente para sí mismo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Estaba luchando consigo mismo, a lo grande.

― Necesito ayuda...― finalmente respondió después de unos segundos. Era una respuesta gutural, se notaba que le había costado mucho admitirlo.

Con una confianza que nunca supo que tenía, Hermione decidió que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Ayudarle, porque en ese momento ya había sobrepasado su capacidad de ayudarse a sí mismo.

¿Por qué? Ya lo pensaría más tarde.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la miró con sorpresa cuando sus caderas se arquearon un poco y se encontraron con las suyas. Sintió su erección a través de su túnica, y un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios al contacto. Echó las caderas ligeramente hacia atrás y repitió el movimiento, esta vez con más suavidad y girando las caderas ligeramente hacia él para que pudiera sentir el impacto justo donde lo necesitaba.

― Joder...― jadeó de forma silenciosa, mirando hacia abajo al punto donde se conectaban sus cuerpos. Sacó la lengua para mojarse los labios y parecía estar a punto de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Ella lo hizo de nuevo, pero esta vez él le dio un pequeño empujón, comenzando una sesión de sexo por encima de la ropa.

― Granger...― se las arregló para gruñir peligrosamente, mirándola a los ojos y buscando algún tipo de permiso.

Los ojos de ella le dieron la lujuriosa y peculiar señal que necesitaba antes de que su frente dejara la de ella y su cabeza se inclinara hacia abajo y se apoyara en su clavícula.

Sus manos habían dejado el borde de la mesa y ahora rozaban las caderas de ella, con un ligero roce que provocó un pequeño incendio en Hermione para el que no estaba preparada.

Sus ingles se rozaban entre sí de forma vertiginosa. Ella sabía que no debía sentir esto por él, pero era imposible resistirse ahora ya que ambos buscaban algo en el interior del otro que avivara las llamas. Hermione sintió que la mano de Malfoy levantaba su pierna, lo que sólo lo acercó a su centro y la sensación de él presionado contra ella era casi demasiado.

Sintió que sus labios recorrían su clavícula, sus dientes mordisqueando de vez en cuando y no pudo evitar dejar que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás para recibir su caricia.

Él se frotaba con una fuerza letal contra su centro, la sensación de su polla deslizándose contra su feminidad era maravillosa. Hacía pequeños gemidos contra su piel mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía notar que él la había mirado brevemente.

¿Qué aspecto debía de tener con la espalda arqueada, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados por el placer? Draco seguramente pensaba que su aspecto tan excitada no era atractivo.

― Oh, mierda, no...― gimió él en su oído.

Hermione sintió cómo Draco se estremecía. Luego sintió cómo se tensaba el agarre a sus caderas y muslos drásticamente. No abrió los ojos, pero sintió como la soltaba tras calmarse. Momentos despues, el movimiento de su túnica le dijo que se había alejado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, él se había ido.

Y de repente, la confianza en sí misma que tenía hacía unos momentos también se había ido.


	8. CHAPITRE HUIT

_―_ _Joder, necesito ayuda..._

Lo había dicho en voz alta sin querer. Trataba de convencerse a si mismo de alejarse de ella para poder aclararse la cabeza.

Pero entonces ella arqueó su cadera contra su erección.

Y él perdió el control de todos sus sentidos.

Draco golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta del baño, rogándole a su orgullo que volviera. Pero no había ni una puta posibilidad. Su orgullo ya se había levantado y desvanecido igual que un pedo en el viento.

Ella había provocado que se corriera.

Que se corriera jodidamente mucho.

En sus pantalones.

Granger le había hecho eso.

En el momento en que cerró la distancia entre ellos, cuando ella le ofreció echar un vistazo más de cerca a sus bragas. Sinceramente, pensaba que ella se estremecería, se alejaría y lo empujaría. Que saldría corriendo y le dejaría ganar ese pequeño juego, y así, el terminaría con ventaja spbre ella en todo este lío.

Pero no. En vez de eso, Granger se mantuvo firme y cuando eventualmente tocó la cremosa piel de su muslo... fue una causa perdida.

Ni siquiera se trataba de la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado al suyo, o la forma en la que sus caderas se presionaban voluntariamente contra las suyas. Era el aspecto que ella tenía cuando la miró lo que le había echo caer en el maldito acantilado.

Lo había visto en su mente muchas veces durante los últimos días. La espalda arqueada, el cuello expuesto, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras el placer se arrastraba a través de ella. Pero la fantasía no era nada comparada con la realidad. La realidad era un auténtico espectáculo para los ojos. Y él era la causa. Él había hecho que pusiera los ojos en blanco y se mordiera el labio para evitar que esos gemidos se escaparan de entre sus carnosos y rosados labios.

Él, y sus manos, y su cuerpo.

Y entonces perdió el control.

Su orgasmo llegó tan rápidamente que no pudo detenerse, y comenzó a embestir contra ella agresivamente mientras surfeaba esas intensas olas de placer, apuntando hacia ese calor entre sus muslos que golpeaba continuamente, haciéndola maullar en el fondo de su garganta.

Recordaba haber enterrado la cabeza entre su cuello y la clavícula mientras su cuerpo bajaba de las alturas del orgasmo. El olor de Granger era jodidamente embriagador, y de repente darse cuenta, mortificado, del aprieto en el que los había puesto a ambos. Recordaba abrir los ojos y ver cómo su pulso se aceleraba. Probablemente se flipando por el hecho de que él acababa de restregarse contra ella hasta correrse...

Fue entonces cuando decidió salir corriendo.

Si se hubiera quedado, estaba seguro de que Granger vería la vergüenza enrojeciendo su cara.

Prácticamente corrió hasta el baño más cercano, cerrando de golpe la puerta del cubículo, esperando que nadie se parase a mirar la mancha en sus pantalones al pasar corriendo.

No había ninguna duda en que Granger llevaba ventaja ahora. Le podía contar a todos sus amigos de Gryffindor que prácticamente la había bañado con su semen.

_Pero ella lo empezó, amigo..._

Draco vaciló por un momento.

_Sí... sí, lo había empezado, ¿verdad...?_

* * *

_―_ No podía quitarte los ojos de encima, Hermione, deberías haber visto su cara cuando te fuiste _―_ dijo Ginny alegremente cuando se sentaron a cenar más tarde ese día.

El temor a tener esta conversación con su amiga a lo largo del día resurgió de repente, y se puso a la defensiva y algo arrogante ante toda la situación.

 _―_ Bueno, ese es su problema, ¿no? _―_ dijo con firmeza, removiendo las patatas asadas alrededor de su plato _―_ _._ No me enteré de nada.

_Menuda mentira..._

_―_ ¿Hizo algo durante Pociones? _―_ Alice le preguntó con curiosidad desde al lado de Ginny.

_Sí... me dio los minutos más eróticos de mi vida hasta ahora..._

_―_ No seas tonta, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacer nada? _―_ Hermione respondió con desdén.

¿Por qué estaba mintiendo de esa manera? ¿Por qué ocultar lo que Malfoy había hecho...? ¿... lo que habían hecho? Ella sabía muy bien que si fuera al revés, él haría exactamente eso, y se lo contaría a todo el mundo para avergonzarla.

 _Y aún así_... sabía que no iba a decir ni una palabra, porque ella no era así. Su abrupta huída aún le dolía un poco, y no quería que la recordara que ella le repugnaba, cuando resultaba bastante obvio que ella le encontraba atractivo.

Pero... él era el que se habia puesto como una piedra, ¿no? Él era el que se había acercado primero, ¿no? Él era el que había arrastrado sus labios a lo largo de su clavícula y...

Hermione cruzó las piernas con fuerza.

Pero esa confianza inesperada de antes se acababa de despertar de nuevo al darse cuenta de que ella le afecaba a él tanto como él la había afectado en ese momento.

Una pequeña victoria en una situación de mierda.

* * *

 _―_ Tío, te juro que si para mañana no se ha ido, correré desnudo alrededor del Gran Comedor _―_ Blaise se rio _―._ Nunca antes había lanzado un hechizo que durara tanto tiempo, no tengo ni idea de por qué sigues viendo bragas.

Draco lo miró malhumorado desde su silla en la sala común, mirando por encima de su antifaz. Había decidido usar un antifaz durante las últimas horas para evitar que le ocurrieran más sorpresas.

Como salir de los baños - _después de limpiarse, claro... no era un maldito animal-_ y encontrarse cara a tetas con Annie Yates de Hufflepuff.

Pero lo había necesitado.

Cualquier cosa para sacarse las tetas, los muslos, y el culo de Granger de su cerebro.

_Vuelta a empezar, cabeza hueca._

Perdiendo la batalla.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado en la sala común casi a medianoche y obteniendo una erección que no desaparecía cada vez que pensaba en ella.

 _―_ Si para mañana esto no ha terminado, correrás desnudo a través del Gran Comedor, alrededor de la Torre de Astronomia y dando saltos y volteretas en el puto campo de Quidditch _―_ le advirtió Draco sarcásticamente.

Draco se puso de pie, se quitó el antifaz de la cara y lo tiró al suelo. Luego se dirigió a su habitación con tanto dramatismo que debóa parecer un niño petulante de cuatro años haciendo una rabieta impía.

Y se sentía como un niño petulante de cuatro años porque no se había salido con la suya. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber huido como lo había hecho con Granger.

En retrospectiva - _oh, ¿no es maravillosa la puta retrospectiva?_ \- ...debería haberse tranquilizado para después darle a Granger el viaje de su vida. Tal vez incluso hacerla llegar a las mismas alturas que él ...en vez de restregarse contra ella como un perro en celo para después dejarla creer que eso era todo lo que tenía para dar.

Ya _NO_ tenía catorce años, joder.

Y tampoco era egoísta. Podrías preguntarle a cualquiera que se hubiera acostado con él. Le gustaba dar tanto como recibir.

Era así de simpático.

Ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza que nunca iba a sacudir el mundo de Granger. Ella lo miraría y siempre pensaría que no podía dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Porque, seamos sinceros, nunca iba a dejar que se acercara tanto a ella de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Especialmente con la forma en que había huido, dejándola colgada.

Recordó haberla mirado. Cómo su aliento se había quedado atrapado en su garganta, mirándola durante esa fracción de segundo al atravesar la puerta del aula con prisa. Tenía un aspecto glorioso, ahí, estirada contra el pupitre y con la cabeza aún ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, su cintura y su estómago aún tensos con... ¿ _necesidad_?

Draco se dió una palmada contra la cabeza.

_Estúpido bastardo, al menos podrías haberla ayudado a correrse._

Su erección palpitó de nuevo contra su muslo y se tiró sobre su cama.

Tendría que correrse el primero antes de siquiera pensar en Granger.

Rezó al santo infierno para que este asunto se arreglara mañana y pudiera recuperar la cordura y la claridad.

* * *

Hermione ignoró las risitas a su alrededor a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba.

También ignoró las risas estridentes y las bromas mientras subía los escalones de la Torre de Astronomía.

Sin embargo, lo que sí que le llamó la atención fue cuando, a través de una de las ventanas, sin embargo, vio que tenía que ser un alumno de séptimo año dando saltos y volteretas desnudo en el campo de Quidditch.


	9. CHAPITRE NEUF

Santa María madre de Dios, ten piedad de su alma pecadora.

Esa puta mierda no se había acabado.

Había decidido que Blaise era un auténtico gilipollas y que Pansy debería irse a la mierda. Seguían pensando que su situación era muy divertida.

Aunque estaba claro que a Blaise no le había parecido tan divertido correr desnudo en los campos de Quidditch esa mañana…

Debía tratarse de vírgenes, definitivamente. Sólo a él le pasaban ese tipo de cosas. No es que le importara, obviamente. Ya había desvirgado unas cuantas vírgenes en su día.

Perdónale, Padre, por el pecado que estaba a punto de cometer.

_En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo..._

Estaba a punto de ser crucificado por lo que iba a hacer, porque iba en contra de todo lo que había hecho y creido hasta ese momento.

 _Todo_.

En ese momento parecía un maldito pervertido, escondido a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando a que su próxima víctima cayera en sus redes.

Lo que realmente pretendía era parecer tranquilo y sereno, apoyándose de forma sexy contra la pared mientras esperaba a que Granger pasara por ahí para poder hablar con ella coherentemente por un segundo y así impresionarla con su maduro comportamiento.

Pero entonces tuvo que pasar Rachel Killet, poniendo prácticamente en su cara sus innombrables, y Draco ahora farfullaba apoyado contra la pared, ligeramente encorbado, mientras intentaba disimular y controlar su molesta erección.

Todo el mundo se había enterado.

Todo el mundo pensaba que era jodidamente gracioso.

Por alguna razón, a la mayoría de las chicas ni siquiera parecía importarle. Lo único que notó fue que de repente todas habían empezado a ir con mejores conjuntos de lencería. Para ser sincero, se sentía alagado. Debería agradecerselo a todas individualmente...

...una vez hubiera resuelto todo ese asunto con Granger, por supuesto.

Había decidido que tenía que enfrentar sus miedos y tener "la charla" con ella.

_Ya sabes cual..._

Esa en la que se disculpaba por haberse restregado contra su muslo hasta correrse, y también por haber salido corriendo como un niño pequeño al hacer una travesura después de haberse corrido.

_¿No? No, tampoco sabía qué charla era esa._

Para ser justos, estaba siendo la persona madura en toda esa situación. Realmente iba a disculparse con la chica. Algo que nunca había hecho antes, jamás. Nunca, en todos esos años de ser crueles el uno con el otro. Pero también era cierto que ella tampoco le había pedido perdón nunca.

Por supuesto, todo esto no tenía nada que ver con esa ardiente necesidad de estar cerca de ella otra vez. De respirar ese embriagador olor único de ella. Ese olor a arvejilla y jazmín silvestre...

_No._

_No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con eso._

― ¡Malfoy! ― oyó una sorprendida voz femenina frente a él, al llegar a la esquina y chocarse contra él. Sus rizados mechones golpearon su cara y sus libros cayeron desparramados por el suelo.

Primer instinto: Disculparse, agacharse y recoger sus libros del suelo.

 _Cumplido_.

Segundo instinto: mirarla seriamente al recoger los libros que se le han caído al suelo.

 _Cumplido_.

Tercer instinto: Mirar directamente a sus tetas y perder todo pensamiento coherente.

_Lo has bordado, amigo. Bien hecho..._

Suspiró internamente mientras ella lo miraba, sus brazos ahora cruzados sobre sus pechos de forma protectora. Hoy llevaba un conjunto amarillo sol, y tenía un efecto jodidamente encantador en su piel tostada, haciendo brillar sus ojos color canela... Algo que notó cuando finalmente la miró a los ojos después de dejar que los suyos recorrieran el resto de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que ella no estaba de humor para bromas. Parecía que iba a patearlo en la cara. Se levantó rápidamente hasta quedar una cabeza más alto que ella. Lo que le daba la gran ventaja de ver sus tetas desde arriba, donde no podía esconderlas.

_Ventaja, Malfoy. Punto para Slytherin._

― ¿Necesitas algo, Malfoy?― preguntó ella con orgullo, cogiendo los libros que él había recogido del suelo.

― Un _gracias_ no estaría mal...― murmuró, frotándose la nuca y sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo.

― ¿Gracias por qué, Malfoy? ― dijo con firmeza ― ¿Por recoger los libros que tú has tirado? ¿O por dejar que ayer prácticamente te corrieras en mis muslos?― terminó la última parte en voz alta y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

_Oooh, sus muslos..._

_Basta ya, joder. Ahora no es el momento._

Espera - _¿prácticamente?_

¿Prácticamente? ¿Cómo podía decir _prácticamente_ cuando él había empapado sus calzoncillos con semen mientras estaba de pie entre sus muslos?

 _Amigo, esa imagen está mal a tantos niveles._..

Ese pensamiento le sentó como una patada en el culo.

Ella no sabía... no sabía que ella era la causa por la que se había corrido.

Tomando la iniciativa, Draco la hizo callar y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie le oyera. Le daba demasiada vergüenza. Vio la puerta de una clase abierta a su izquierda y la hizo entrar para tener algo de privacidad. Al ver que estaba vacía, cerró la puerta tras ellos, manteniendo el mundo exterior a raya mientras hablaban.

La miró con todo el arrepentimiento que era capaz de reunir.

Con la mala suerte de que tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando está excitado y no tiene ningún control sobre su cuerpo. Porque Dios mío _, esta chica..._ no le había hecho nada, y sin embargo le estaba haciendo de todo.

Había dejado sus libros sobre la mesa y lo miraba expectante. Su lenguaje corporal le decía que estaba cabreada. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo... había sido asaltada y abandonada con las consecuencias el día anterior.

― Estoy seguro de que ya has oído...― empezó.

― ¿Que eres un auténtico pervertido y has estado mirando a todas las chicas en ropa interior? ― interrumpió ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Le tenía calado.

― Bueno, sí, pero...

― Y que parece que no puedes deshacerte del encantamiento aunque Zabini te dijo que sólo duraría un día...― interrumpió de nuevo, sin poder ocultar su diversión y sonriéndole.

Odiaba que le interrumpieran.

― También cierto, pero...

― ¿Y ayer perdiste el control por completo, así que te rendiste y te conformaste con el único cuerpo medio desnudo que tenías cerca en ese momento?

_Muy jodidamente incorrecto._

Draco estaba que echaba humo.

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser interrumpido, y ya la había dejado decir lo que pensaba demasiado.

Dando un paso al frente, le agarró los hombros con fuerza y la empujó contra el escritorio. En ese mismo instante recordó lo que hicieron el día anterior, y tuvo flashbacks de ese encantador cuerpo que estaba tan cerca de él una vez más. Su cuerpo, y lo que le provocaba... si sólo supiera cuántas veces había pensado en ella al masturbarse.

Ella le miraba muy sorprendida. Sus manos aún estaban sobre sus hombros, pero no se clavaban en su piel, teniendo en cuenta como la había empujado contra el escritorio. No, sus dedos eran ligeros y suaves y parecían estar haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su omóplato.

Ella emitió un pequeño sonido y él la miró, notando la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando sus manos viajaban por su piel. Podía pasar todo el día haciendo esto y no aburrirse, sólo mirando y escuchando la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

Lo llevó al límite de su determinación.

― Quería disculparme por dejarte...― sus ojos se fijaron en como sus pulgares rozaban los tirantes de su sujetador a cada lado. Vio cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina allí por donde sus dedos pasaban ― por dejarte así ayer ― balbuceó finalmente, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración.

Agarró los tirantes lentamente y los arrastró hacia abajo, dejándolos caer a los lados, apoyados en sus brazos. Ahora podía ver completamente su hermosa clavícula de nuevo.

Si había una parte del cuerpo que nunca había apreciado de verdad antes, era ésta.

 _Infravalorada... muy infravalorada.._.

Sus dedos rozaron su larga clavícula y la oyó coger aire e inclinar la cabeza a un lado, como si le invitara silenciosamente a tocarla más. Ella estaba disfrutando de sus caricias, y su mente se volvió hambrienta, pensando en qué más le gustaría que le hiciera.

Ahora Granger tenía los ojos cerrados. No se había dado cuenta hasta que la miró a la cara para confirmar que le parecía bien cómo la estaba acariciando. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, como si estuviera concentrada en algo... Retiró las manos de sus hombros y en un caricia ligera como una pluma pasó sus dedos lentamente por su piel hasta llegar a sus antebrazos, sin dejar de mirar su rostro.

La respiración de la chica se aceleró y sus dientes se clavaron con más fuerza sobre su hinchado labio, y su piel se fue erizando allí por donde pasaban sus dedos. Estaba completamente absorta en la sensación de sus dedos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no había respondido a su disculpa.

Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa que trataba de formarse en su cara. Ni pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse hasta que sus labios estaban justo en su oreja, sus rizos sueltos haciéndole cosquillas mientras se acercaba.

Podía oír su respiración agitada y ver ese ese delicioso punto en su cuello en el que su pulso latía acelerado.

― ¿Me has oído, Granger?― Susurró, pero su voz sonó áspera por controlar sus emociones.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y le miró fijamente. Sus frentes estaban juntas, como ayer, pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta. Los pequeños círculos que dibujaba en sus antebrazos la estaban enviando claramente a una especie de aturdimiento lujurioso.

― Yo...― empezó, y Draco vio como movía las manos hasta apoyarlas sobre su pecho. Su labios se separaron y su boca se acercó a la suya muy ligeramente, volviéndolo loco; si ella le besaba, estaba seguro de que lo iba a disfrutar.

― ¿Qué? ― Le preguntó en voz baja, sus narices rozándose y sus tetas moviéndose contra él con cada respiración que daba, causando un gruñido en la parte posterior de su garganta. Sus labios estaban tan cerca uno del otro ahora, tan solo a un suspiro de distancia.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Ella le miró fijamente, y sonriendo con intención le alejó.

Draco, aún dentro de su imaginación y atrapado en su aturdimiento lleno de lujuria, tropezó cuando ella pasó por su lado. Granger había recogido sus libros y estaba en la puerta antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando abrió la puerta, le miró, con el pelo cayendo por su espalda y dedicándole una de las miradas más sexys que jamás había visto.

― Te he oído, Malfoy― , le dijo en voz baja ―. Y acepto tus disculpas... ahora estamos empatados.

Y entonces se fue, salió por la puerta y lo dejó con una furiosa erección, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.

Así que Granger quería jugar a juegos traviesos, ¿no?

_Ahora sí que estás jodido, amigo._

_J-O-D-I-D-O_


	10. CHAPITRE DIX

Bueno, ¿no era esto una jodida mejora?

Un verdadero hazmerreír, y además, con el puto pelo como prueba.

―No está tan mal...― musitó Pansy, sentada a su lado en Aritmética, con una expresión llena de diversión en su cara ― Al menos no te lo ha puesto rosa.

Draco le frunció el ceño.

―Sí, porque el azul realmente hace resaltar el gris de mis ojos, ¿no es así?

Maldita idiota.

― No te pongas a discutir conmigo sólo porque Nancy te haya pillado salivando por sus tetas― Pansy respondió a la defensiva.

Oh, pero eran unas tetas grandes.

Más bien, _colosales_.

Y en su defensa, las había mirado fijamente durante más tiempo del que ella se había dado cuenta. Pero fue sólo para evitar comerse con los ojos a Granger. Intentaba evitar ese par a toda costa, hasta que tuviera una buena estrategia.

Seguía viendo bragas. Estaban por todas partes. Pero el único par en que estaba interesado en meterse era en el de la niña buena de Gryffindor. Aunque no era tan inocente como parecía... _no, era la Reina de las Bolas Azules_.

A Nancy no le había hecho mucha gracia pillarle mirándola fijamente. Y fue entonces cuando lo hechizó, poniendo su pelo de un encantador color azul y haciéndole parecerse a Hades... sin las llamas.

_Dime, Hades, ¿qué tal va todo en el inframundo? Bueno, todo va bien. Ya sabes, un poco oscuro, un poco sombrío. Y, como siempre, ya sabes, lleno de gente muerta. ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_La historia de mi puta vida..._

A Nancy la habían castigado, y Draco había hecho que Pansy tratara de arreglar su pelo... y no estaba funcionando. Pansy realmente sería una jodida peluquera de mierda.

―Srta. Granger, ¿por qué no intenta rectificar el pequeño contratiempo del Sr. Malfoy?―, preguntó el profesor Vector por encima del ruido que hacían los alumnos al salir de la clase.

¿ _Contratiempo? ¡Esto era una jodida tragedia griega! ¡No un contratiempo!_

Podía ver a Granger mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona mientras metía su libro dentro de su cartera.

―Ese encantamiento necesita agua y jabón para que se rompa la reacción química, profesor. Tal vez si se lavara el pelo...

―¡Estupendo! gracias por ofrecerse voluntaria, Srta. Granger.

Bueno, la situación se estaba complicado rápidamente.

* * *

El dormitorio de la Delegada* estaba demasiado iluminado. _(*Head Girl = Delegada, Premio Anual o Jefa de Estudiantes)_

El color granate no ayudaba. Joder, no estaba preparado para que se le calcinaran los ojos al entrar en la sala de estar.

―Acabemos con esto lo antes posible ―, oyó decir a Granger mientras escuchaba cómo se abrían los grifos del baño ―. Trae esa silla de madera que está junto al escritorio, sólo tengo media hora antes de que me tenga que ir a Runas Antiguas.

Ella actuaba de forma profesional. Lo cual le convenía ya que estar cerca de ella de esa forma era sencillamente doloroso. Joder, se moría por tocarla y sabía que si ella se lo permitía, terminaría haciendo mucho más que eso.

Pensamientos sobre esas largas piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura lo atormentaban mientras llevaba la silla al pequeño baño y la colocaba frente al lavabo. Se miraron por un momento al tiempo que Granger le indicaba que se sentara.

Antes de seguir la orden, Draco se quitó la túnica seguida de la corbata y la camisa. Granger, que claramente no se lo esperaba, se dio la vuelta e hizo un sonido exasperado.

―No pienso mojarme la túnica―, le dijo sinceramente, y vio a Granger mirándole a través del espejo.

Sintió que sus ojos tocaban cada músculo de su espalda y sonrió para sí mismo antes de sentarse, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Se prometió a sí mismo que si se portaba bien, mantenía sus manos pegadas al asiento de la silla y no abría los ojos ni una sola vez durante ese jodidamente raro momento de su vida, se recompensaría más tarde con una gran y magnífica paja de victoria.

Podía oír cómo Granger daba golpecitos con el dedo en su labio inferior mientras estudiaba a Draco.

―Soy demasiado alta y tú estás demasiado bajo en esta silla, pero supongo que nos las apañaremos.

―Lo que tú digas. Estoy a tu merced―, se burló, abriendo un ojo para mirarla.

_¿Y acaso no era esa la jodida realidad?_

Ella arqueó una ceja antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y rociar agua caliente sobre su cabeza proveniente de los grifos. ¿Cómo pretendía mantener los ojos cerrados teniendo sus pezones apenas a un lametón de distancia?

―Mierda. Me empiezo a arrepentir de esto. Había olvidado lo mucho que me odias―. rió él, tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

―No te preocupes, seguirás siendo medianamente lindo cuando haya terminado contigo.

―Los hombres no son lindos, Granger. Son sexys. Ardientes. _Follables_. Incluso acepto hermosos o guapos, pero no lindos―. Ella extendió su mano, acariciando su barbilla y acercando su rostro al de ella.

Su mirada se deslizó por su cara brevemente, con la misma suavidad que la seda, y se posó en sus labios antes de volver a sus ojos.

―Eres muy lindo, Malfoy― le dijo sarcásticamente ―. Aunque no estoy muy segura del resto de adjetivos que acabas de mencionar ― concluyó encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo para sí misma ―. ¿Estás listo?― le preguntó, cogiendo la botella de champú que tenía a un lado.

―Haz lo que puedas. O, más bien, lo mejor que puedas― En cualquier caso, esto era jodidamente peligroso para su autocontrol.

Sus dedos se arrastraron por la parte superior de su cabeza, sus uñas raspando a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo mientras le frotaba el champú en el pelo. Su cabeza giraba y se mecía con el movimiento de sus manos y se rindió al instante. Ella tiró con fuerza de su pelo, y él se incorporó repentinamente.

― No muevas la cabeza―. Le regañó.

Mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Ella se puso a un lado suyo, pasando las manos por su pelo y examinándolo detenidamente.

El sonido del agua cayendo a través de su pelo resonaba con fuerza en las paredes de mármol. Unas pocas gotas de agua tibia se deslizaron por su pecho formando delgados caminos, y se dio cuenta de lo caliente que estaba su piel en comparación. Y cuando alcanzó su pezón... _mierda_.

Se había excitado una jodida vez más.

Con ese desafortunado descubrimiento en su mente, la sensación de Granger pasando sus dedos una y otra vez por su pelo, tocándole, y con su olor envolviéndole, su polla se puso al día y se endureció dentro de sus pantalones.

_Perfecto._

Ni siquiera podía recolocarse dentro de los pantalones sin que ella se diera cuenta. Si miraba entre sus piernas, vería todo. Incluso a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Pero en ese momento, Granger no se percataba de nada. O eso supuso él, ya que estaba lavando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tarareando una canción que él no conocía.

No tenía ni idea de cuántos segundos o minutos habían pasado. Granger se las había arreglado para inducirle en algún tipo de sueño húmedo hipnótico. Estaba disfrutando de las mejores visiones de ella sentada en el asiento de la ducha, con agua caliente y vapor por todas partes, y su rostro presionado entre sus muslos. Y él la besaba, la tocaba, jugaba con su apretado coño y su espalda se arqueaba, sus labios se separaban con gemidos provocados por el placer que él le proporcionaba. Sus piernas se envolvían alrededor de su cabeza, y él la lamía tan bien que ella se corría con un potente gemido, tirando de su pelo hasta hacerle daño.

Entonces él la cogía, la sacaba de la ducha y la reclinaba contra el lavabo. Sus ojos se encontraban en el espejo en el momento en que se deslizaba en su interior, al principio penetrándola lentamente, excitándola hasta hacerla gemir, jadeando su nombre y rogándole que la follara más fuerte. Y lo hacía. La follaba hasta que ella gritaba, le temblaban las piernas y sus cuerpos se quedaban sin aliento. Se la follaba hasta que ella tuviera claro que era suya.

_No me jodas, creo que esta fantasía es mi nueva favorita. ¡Contrólate, joder!_

Excepto que es incapaz de hacerlo. La situación empeoró cuando ella se puso frente a él, colocándose entre sus muslos separados, inclinándose hacia adelante para llegar a la parte superior de su cabeza y torturándolo con la vista más insana de su sostén de encaje blanco y de sus abundantes senos que sobresalían del borde superior del mismo. Ella seguía tarareando, y ahora él también, porque si no encontraba algo que le distrajera de esta mujer y de las obscenas cosas que se moría por hacerle, iba a terminar haciendo algo que no debía.

_¿Como correrse en su muslo? ... no puede ser peor que eso. De vuelta a la casilla de salida, capullo._

Estaba ahí sentado, prácticamente recostado contra un lavabo, medio desnudo y con ella entre sus piernas, y ella estaba tocando su cabeza, y él no la estaba tocando. Pensó que era uno de los momentos más absurdamente eróticos de su vida.

Ella retrocedió un paso, y él se sintió tan aliviado que automáticamente aspiró una enorme cantidad de aire.

― ¿Pasa algo malo?― le preguntó, mirando hacia arriba.

Ella estaba mordisqueando su labio inferior, preocupada por lo que veía, y su mano subió por reflejo a la parte superior de su cabeza mientras se sentaba derecho en la silla, dando palmaditas para ver si podía determinar lo grave que era.

―¿Me lo has destrozado?

―No―, respondió, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. ―. Ya casi lo tengo.

Él soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo.

―Pero no puedo llegar bien a la parte delantera de tu cabeza, tal vez tenga que acabar con mi varita. Quiero igualar el resto, pero no consigo el ángulo adecuado para lograrlo.

Y porque era un puto masoquista y una idea completamente jodida surgió en su retorcida mente, juntó sus pies y rodillas y dio unas palmaditas en la parte inferior de sus muslos.

― Siéntate encima de mí, entonces.

―¿Qué?― Ella soltó una sorprendida, casi perpleja carcajada.

―Es eso o me pongo de pie, y entonces estaré mucho más alto que tú ― Señaló, viendo que ella le miraba sospechosamente.

Sacudió la cabeza, esos dientes trabajando distraídamente con su labio inferior de nuevo, y él habría dado cualquier cosa por ser él quien mordisqueara ese labio.

―¿Por qué tienen que hacer que las sillas de escritorio estén tan cerca del suelo?

―Ni idea. ¿Deberíamos dejarlo como está?― preguntó. No quería parar, pero era una idea estúpida y jodidamente peligrosa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

―No. Ya casi he terminado y sabes que soy muy perfeccionista...― le sonrió. Sus miradas se encontraron ―. Supongo que no tengo otra opción ― dijo ella y tragó.

Dando un pequeño paso en su dirección, mirándolo mientras lo hacía.

¿En qué cojones estaba pensando? No podía dejar que se sentara sobre él. Estaba tan duro como una puta tubería de acero.

_-Desde luego, piensas mucho sobre ti mismo, colega -_

Y ella va a estar a horcajadas sobre él. ¡Vestida en tan solo su jodida ropa interior! Cara a cara y pecho a pecho, y sus piernas estarán abiertas, y...

_Oh, joder._

¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!

―Si no, puedo pedirle a Pomfrey que lo haga ella― se forzó a decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sus piernas estaban a ambos lados de las suyas, y ella estaba descendiendo. Afortunadamente, estaba en la parte inferior de sus muslos, justo por encima de sus rodillas, pero su polla apuntaba hacia ella a través de sus pantalones como si fuera la aguja de una brújula, y ella era su verdadero norte.

_Retira eso, es demasiado cursi..._

―Esto no debería llevar mucho tiempo―, susurró ella, su dulce aliento flotando sobre su rostro. Tragó más allá del nudo en su garganta, su voz aún sonaba ronca

― De acuerdo.

Su mirada se centró en su pelo, y él no movió ni un músculo. Sus ojos se fijaron en la base de su cuello, no demasiado arriba ni demasiado abajo. Sólo que... podía ver su pulso palpitando. Rápido. El latido de su corazón iba tan acelerado, y el suyo también, y ella estaba tan bragas estaban allí, cubriéndola, pero aún así podía sentir el calor de su coño a través de los pantalones y no podía dejar de imaginar cómo se sentirían sus bragas sobre las puntas de sus dedos.

― ¿Qué tal va?― dijo apretando los dientes, porque si no hablaba, algo que no tenía ningún sentido, iba a extender la mano y descubrirlo por sí mismo.

―Bien. No te muevas.

No se había movido. Sus jodidas manos agarraban con fuerza la parte inferior de la silla, sus nudillos le hormigueaban por la falta de sangre.

―Ya casi estáb― Pero entonces ella se movió hacia adelante.

La parte superior del interior de su muslo se deslizó sobre la cabeza de su polla, y él soltó un gruñido, incapaz de contenerlo.

Sus manos se detuvieron, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y entonces Granger se dio cuenta de lo excitado que estaba por todo eso. Por ella.

Otra vez.

No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. No había forma de disculparse. No había manera de ignorarlo.

― Estás duro.

_Oh, movimiento atrevido, querida..._

Sus ojos encontraron los de ella.

―Estás a horcajadas sobre mis piernas en ropa interior, Granger. ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar?― estaba perdiendo la maldita cabeza por la necesidad.

―Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera― protestó ella volviendo a trabajar en su pelo pelo con la varita.

 _Dab. Dab. Dab_. Se estaba muriendo poco a poco, joder.

― ¿Has terminado?― necesitaba alejarse antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos.

―No. Estate quieto ― Granger estaba temblando.

Él estaba palpitando.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esa situación.

―Granger, creo que estamos...

Ella movió sus caderas hacia adelante, deslizando su coño a lo largo de su dolorida polla, y él gimió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el cojín de la silla.

―Te dije que no te movieras―, le regañó, pero su voz era jadeante. Necesitada.

El sonido fue directo a sus pelotas. Levantó la cabeza y sus manos volaron hacia sus caderas cuando ella lo hizo de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas del más perfecto tono de rosa, sus labios estaban separados, sus pupilas dilatadas, y _jodido Salazar en pelotas_... Granger estaba tan cachonda como él.

Joder, ya podía oler su excitación. Prácticamente podía saboreaba. Era tan jodidamente delicioso que no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. Con los ojos de ella en los suyos, dirigió sus caderas contra él de nuevo, tirando de ella.

Ella gimió cuando su polla se restregó contra su calor; la fricción de sus pantalones contra sus bragas dándole un masaje perfecto. Granger, con descaro, se levantó y arrastró su cuerpo hasta que estuvo totalmente sobre su regazo, con las tetas pegadas a su cara. Su boca estaba justo ahí. Descendiendo de nuevo, se apoyó sobre él, y él se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando con asombro como ella le follaba sobre su ropa...

Otra vez.

Otro gemido se le escapó y Granger cerró los ojos, y él no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer que estuviera sentado en una silla de escritorio dentro del baño, con Hermione Granger sobre su regazo, masturbándose contra él. Era la cosa más jodidamente sexy que había visto en su vida. La sensación era increíblemente deliciosa, pero no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos por miedo a perderse un solo segundo de todo eso. De ella.

―¿Te gusta?― le preguntó, su voz ronca, grave y desesperada. Pero necesitaba saberlo.

Ella gimoteó.

―Abre los ojos y dímelo, Granger. ¿Te gusta restregarte sobre mi dura polla? ¿Usarme para masturbarte?

Sus ojos se abrieron, el bonito color avellana de sus ojos practicamente absorbido por el deseo.

― _Sí_ ―, jadeó ella.

_Esta chica... Estoy jodidamente arruinado._

Con un suave jadeo, ella aceleró el ritmo. No podía creerse cómo respondía a él. Como si no quisiera nada ni a nadie más. Su pequeño y firme cuerpo se arqueaba de manera instintiva para encontrarse con el suyo.

Sus movimientos eran casi desesperados. Como si no pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca de él. Como si necesitara mucho más. Le estaba volviendo loco.

― Hazlo, amor. Frota ese apretado coño sobre mi polla. Quiero sentir como te corres, Granger. Quiero ver lo hermosa que eres cuando te dejas llevar.

―Oh Dios―, gimió ella.

La varita cayó de sus dedos, junto con lo último que quedaba de su fuerza de voluntad.

Golpeó el suelo mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros. Estaba jodidamente desesperado por besarla. Por deslizar sus dedos debajo de sus bragas e introducirlos dentro de ella.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Arruinaría todo, y ella se detendría.

Lo sabía. Podía verlo. Esto ocurría bajo sus condiciones, y él estaba ahí tan sólo para el paseo.

Pero a él no le importaba una mierda.

Nunca nada había sentido algo tan maravilloso en su vida. Parecía un hombre poseído, a punto de correrse en sus pantalones. Granger ondulaba las caderas, arriba y abajo y de lado a lado hasta que encontró su ritmo. Hasta que descubrió cómo se sentía mejor. Su coño estaba tan caliente, directamente sobre su polla mientras le hacía una paja a través de los pantalones.

Más fuerte. Más rápido. Le estaba matando no poder tocarla. No poder tomar el control y lanzarla contra el cubículo de la ducha, follándola desde atrás tal y como él lo había imaginado.

―Malfoy...― ella exhaló su nombre en un ronroneo lento y sexy, suplicante. Su cuerpo tensándose mientras se aferraba a sus hombros, clavando las uñas en su piel.

―Eso es, amor―, gruñó con voz ronca. ―Eres tan jodidamente sexy. Te sientes tan bien. Más duro. Frotáte más fuerte contra mí―. Joder, sentía como si no pudiera respirar.

― _Sí_ ―, siseó ella, su cuerpo temblando. ―. _Estoy tan cerca..._

―Lo sé. Joder, Granger. Correte para mí.

Ella maulló contra él, sin romper el ritmo.

―Yo también me voy a correr. Igual que tú. ¿Lo puedes notar?― No podía soportarlo. El calor, todo, era demasiado. Era jodidamente delicioso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus dientes mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que le sorprendió que no se hiciera sangre.

―Me pones tanto. Sí. Así. Tan buena.― Joder, ya ni siquiera hablaba con frases completas.

―¡ _Malfoy_!― gritó, sus ojos cerrandose de golpe mientras se corría.

Él también se corrió, gruñendo y gimiendo, disparando semen caliente sobre su muslo y en el interior de sus pantalones, pero no le importaba. No recordaba haberse corrido con tanta intensidad en su vida.

Su frente cayó sobre la de él mientras seguía disfrutando hasta el último segundo de su orgasmo, su piel sudorosa al presionarse contra él, tratando de estabilizar su irregular respiración. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y cuando lo vio justo ahí, se abrieron de par en par.

―Oh Dios mío―, susurró, aturdida, y tal vez incluso un poco avergonzada de que ella, ellos, hubieran hecho eso ―. Yo...―, ella continuó, y él no fue capaz de decir nada. Estaba paralizado.

_No te arrepientas de esto, Granger. No digas que no deberíamos haberlo hecho._

―No deberíamos haber hecho eso.

Ahora todo dolía.

―Bueno... para ser virgen, sabes cómo moverte―. Salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Se preparó para su furia, cerrando los ojos y esperando que ella le diera una bofetada. Pero la bofetada no llegó.

―¿Quién ha dicho que sea virgen?―, fue su respuesta, con curiosidad.

Abrió un ojo para mirarla a la cara.

_No me jodas..._

Hablando del infierno de Dante. Él podría pecar continuamente por ella.

_Esta chica mejoraba por momentos._


	11. CHAPITRE ONZE

― Tenemos que ver esto desde otra perspectiva, creo que nos estamos equivocando y que no se trata solo de vírgenes.

_Errr ... ¿tú crees?_

Blaise estaba pensativo, sentado en el alféizar del ventanal de la sala común, mirando por la ventana.

― Sé que Miranda Halfridge no es virgen, pero ayer la viste los melones durante todo el día.

― Por _todas_ partes ― confirmó Draco con un suspiro, recordando perfectamente el día.

― Me pregunto qué podría ser entonces... si no son vírgenes, ¿entonces qué? ― Pansy les preguntó a ambos sentándose a los pies de Draco en el suelo y hojeando lo que parecía una revista de belleza ― ¿Por qué quiere el encantamiento que mires a esas chicas en particular?

_Esa era la pregunta clave._

¿Y por qué una de esas chicas en particular era Hermione Granger?

Su polla se tensó, pero él apenas lo notó, ya se había acostumbrado. Bastaba con pensar en su rizado cabello para que se le pusiera como una puta roca.

Le había arruinado.

Y Granger lo sabía.

Cada vez que pensaba en lo ocurrido hacía dos días, le asaltaban flashbacks de esa maldita seductora cabalgándole sobre los pantalones. ¡Dios, qué sensación tan increíble! Y esa extraña conversación que tuvieron después lo dejó atónito...

* * *

_―_ _¿Quién ha dicho que sea virgen?_

Podría haber atrapado moscas. Ahí, sentado bajo ella, con sus gemidos aún retumbando en su cabeza, sus pantalones cubiertos de semen, y su boca abierta por el shock.

Ella lo miraba con curiosidad; tenía las piernas abiertas sobre las suyas, su respiración aún era entrecortada y las palmas de sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre sus muslos, haciendo que su escote sobresaliera en su dirección.

Y, por algún motivo, a Draco no parecía el momento ni el lugar para tener una conversación como esa. Y si no dejaba de mirarla, no tardaría en volver a estar como una piedra.

_Dale 5 minutos, amigo, que no eres una máquina..._

― Bueno yo –supongo que la mayoría de la gente simplemente… ― balbuceó intentando explicarse.

― …simplemente asume que soy una mojigata y no tengo ningún atractivo sexual? ― le preguntó con una pequeña mueca en el rostro ― ¿O que no tengo apetito sexual como todos los demás? O, Dios no lo quiera, ¿alguien me considera lo suficientemente atractiva como para querer follar conmigo?

Los pulgares de Granger trazaban círculos distraídos en sus muslos a medida que ella bajaba la mirada, y Draco se dio cuenta de que se sentía algo insegura. Que Dios se apiadase de él, Hermione Granger acababa de decir 'follar'... y viniendo de sus labios, sonaba increíblemente sexual.

― Mira, estoy seguro de que hay muchos… ― trató de explicarse, pero una vez más ella lo interrumpió. Y oh, esos círculos que sus pulgares dibujaban en sus muslos...

― Malfoy, no hace falta que hagas eso, soy muy consciente lo que la gente ve y piensa de m…

Esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió. La agarró de los hombros y la acercó a él. Sus pechos se volvieron a tocar y ambos gimieron de nuevo ante el contacto de sus sensibles regiones inferiores. Ella le miró directamente a los ojos; estaban tan cerca que sus narices prácticamente se rozaban, y él pudo ver la necesidad sexual brillar de nuevo en sus ojos.

― Yo te veo, Granger ― le dijo con una honestidad nada propia de él, en un tono bajo y con la mirada fija en sus labios ―. Y desde mi punto de vista, tu 'atractivo sexual' no tiene absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse.

Granger se ruborizó y miró hacia debajo de nuevo. Claramente no se había esperado que él respondiera con honestidad a sus reflexiones.

Él usó el dedo índice para levantar su barbilla, haciendo que sus miradas conectaran de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban con gratitud y parecían más que un poco curiosos de sus intenciones. Su mirada voló hacia sus labios y juntaron sus frentes al tiempo que los dos se acercaban ligeramente, algo a lo que se estaban acostumbrando.

¿Quién se atrevería a dar el primer paso y cerrar la distancia entre sus labios? Sus corazones martilleaban contra sus pechos, la temperatura subiendo repentinamente en la habitación una vez más.

Sus labios rozaron los de él con extrema suavidad, acercándose sólo un poco más a él. Su respiración se aceleró cuando ella paró justo al límite, pero sin llegar a profundizar el contacto tanto como a él le hubiera gustado. Él no se atrevió a profundizarlo.

Una vez más, quería que ella tuviera el control y supiera que podía parar esto si quería.

Ella se detuvo y se echó hacia atrás. Y él maldijo en silencio.

― Gracias ― le dijo finalmente, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa ―. Por todas las cosas buenas que has sido capaz de decirme.

Él sonrió al oír eso. ¿Qué había pasado con los viejos tiempos en los que la insultaba de todas las maneras posibles y se comportaba como un auténtico capullo con ella?

_Se llama madurez, colega._

― Si te sirve de ayuda, tienes un par de tetas absolutamente increíbles.

Ella se rió y abandonó su regazo, levantándose y empezando a ordenar el baño.

― Tengo que estar en clase en cinco minutos.

Draco se dispuso a arreglarse, cuando le surgió una curiosa duda.

― Entonces, ¿quién te quitó la virginidad? ― le preguntó mientras se ponía de nuevo la túnica y se alisaba la corbata. ¿Tenía derecho a preguntar? ¿Le respondería ella? ¿Era de su incumbencia?

_Eres un poco cotilla, ¿no?_

Ella le miró mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta, algunos rizos sueltos enmarcando su cara sexualmente. Dios, ella hacía todo eso del atractivo sexual sin esfuerzo.

¿Por qué cojones no había visto eso antes?

Pero ya sabía la respuesta.

Las túnicas de los magos y brujas eran monótonas y muy poco favorecedoras. Incluso las chicas que hacían el esfuerzo de ir sexy tenían dificultades para lograrlo. Alguien como Granger ni siquiera se molestaba, le preocupaban más sus libros y su maldito gato peludo.

Al cual juraría haber visto merodeando alrededor cuando los dos se habían estado frotando hasta correrse. Probablemente a la espera de abalanzarse sobre él y atacar.

_Esa pequeña bestia salvaje._

― Víctor Krum ― llegó su respuesta desde la pequeña sala de estar, tranquilamente, mientras la veía meter libros en su cartera.

Draco estaba impresionado.

_Victor Krum, ¿eh? Entonces, debía de haber ocurrido en la época del Baile de Navidad en..._

― ¿Cuarto año? ― su voz salió fuerte y sonando un poco desconcertada ― Joder, ¿quieres decir que perdiste la virginidad antes incluso de que yo lo hiciera?"

Granger sonrió satisfecha.

― Probablemente. Me pareció que era el momento adecuado. Y eso es todo lo que diré al respecto ― se colgó el bolso del hombro y se puso de nuevo firme, como si no hubiera pasado nada ―. ¿Estás listo para irte?

Draco no la interrogó más. Sabía cuándo no debía presionar a una mujer que llevaba un bolso que pesaba como una casa de ladrillos.

Se miró el pelo en el espejo. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Para ser sinceros, se había olvidado por completo de eso. Era evidente que tenía asuntos más importantes y duros en la cabeza.

― Sí, yo también tengo sitios en los que estar, ya sabes ― miró la hora. No tenía ningún sitio en el que estar y estaría encantado de tener otra ronda de sexo en seco ahora mismo.

― ¿Oh? ¿Como tratar de deshacerte de este tonto encantamiento que tienes sobre ti? ― preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Él le sonrió.

― Si te digo la verdad, creo que empieza a gustarme...― sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo apreciativamente.

Granger se sonrojó y abrió la puerta de su habitación para que pudieran salir.

― Te vas a meter en problemas jugando con ese tipo de hechizos ― le dijo con firmeza. Pero a continuación, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios ―. A no ser que sepas jugar con ellos sin que te pillen.

El pequeño y negro corazón de Draco dio un vuelco.

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... Granger era una chica traviesa._

Si quería jugar, él iniciaría la partida.


	12. Chapter 12

Cada vez que Hermione entraba en su baño, los mismos olores e imágenes invadían su mente.

_Malfoy._

Malfoy y ese cuerpo suyo. Cuando se quitaba la camiseta, era realmente hermoso. Con piel blanca que recubría unos brazos fuertes y musculosos y, por lo que había notado, una espalda también fuerte.

Su torso era firme y definido, sus hombros anchos. Esos hombros a los que se había aferrado cuando lo cabalgó por encima de la ropa. La sensación de su erección entre sus piernas, justo donde ella lo necesitaba.

Las cosas que le había dicho y la forma en que ella había reaccionado a ellas, llevándola a lo más alto y proporcionándole la liberación sexual que tan desesperadamente había necesitado.

Los dos últimos días habían transcurrido en una nube de lujuria. No tenía clases con Malfoy hasta el día siguiente, pero se había cruzado con él en los pasillos varias veces y lo había sorprendido lanzándole miradas furtivas en el Gran Comedor.

No era capaz de comprender lo que había pasado, y no sabía si quería hacerlo.

Que las piedras caigan donde tengan que caer, como diría su abuela.

Pero hoy Malfoy se las había apañado para ponerse en contacto con ella, algo que no se esperaba; y, sinceramente, pensar que él estaba interesado en verla le producía un poco de excitación.

Había sido en forma de una nota que él había metido discretamente en su bolso al pasar por su lado, con sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo a su paso.

Claramente ese maldito encantamiento no había desaparecido.

_¿Te apetece jugar a un pequeño juego?_

_Búscame en la Biblioteca mañana después de la cena, si te atreves._

_**M.** _

Eso era todo lo que decía el mensaje.

¿Se atrevía?

Ya sabía la respuesta. Porque, sinceramente, en lugar de sentirse asqueada de sí misma y de la forma en que reaccionaba a la situación... se sentía cautivada y deseaba ver a dónde llegaría todo eso.

Al meterse en la ducha, no pudo evitar sentir cierta expectación ante lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

* * *

Draco se paseaba en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca. Aquel había sido el día más largo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Lo único que quería era que fuera de noche para ver si Granger estaba interesada en ver lo que tenía planeado.

Si estaría dispuesta a participar en su pequeño juego...

Para colmo, aquellos vistazos furtivos que le había dirigido por el colegio en los últimos días, sin que pudiera tocarla físicamente de nuevo, lo tenían loco.

Quería tocarla.

Desesperadamente.

Quería sentir esa piel suave y aceitunada bajo las yemas de sus dedos y recorrer con sus labios ese largo y elegante cuello suyo.

Además, el hecho de que todavía pudiera verla en ropa interior lo estaba matando.

No se cansaba de ella. Pero lo peor era que, ¿la había tocado de verdad?

En el sentido de tocarla realmente. Sin ropa ni obstáculos de por medio.

Ni siquiera la había besado y la deseaba desesperadamente. Si realmente tuviera la oportunidad de tener en sus manos ese tonificado y firme cuerpecito suyo, perdería la cabeza.

_Eres un maldito cabrón cachondo, eso es todo..._

― Tengo curiosidad, Malfoy ― le llegó una voz tranquila y sedosa desde su izquierda y él sonrió con satisfacción, girándose hacia ella.

 _Impresionante_.

Jodidamente impresionante.

Otra vez ese verde.

El que le había dejado boquiabierto la última vez. No era capaz de percibir nada más aparte de su silueta acercándose a él con un ligero contoneo, obviamente cogiendo confianza con las acaloradas miradas que le estaba lanzando.

Se detuvo prácticamente frente a él, con su largo y rizado cabello cayendo en cascada por su espalda, y con ojos que lo miraban llenos de interés.

― Yo...― tartamudeó. Realmente lo había dejado sin palabras ―. Si te soy sincero, no estaba seguro de que fueras a venir ― la miró con hambre de arriba a abajo antes de fijarse en sus ojos. Era evidente que él la miraba con admiración.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió, bajando la mirada al suelo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

―Simplemente tengo curiosidad por saber a qué crees que puedes retarme...

Él asintió, comprendiendo su curiosidad y le dedicó una sonrisa descarada. Del bolsillo de su túnica sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal transparente que contenía lo que parecía ser un líquido violeta que formaba remolinos en el interior.

Vio que Granger lo miraba con curiosidad, y que su mente, evidentemente, estaba tratando de adivinar qué podía ser aquel brebaje.

― _Libidine desiderium_

― Una poción de deseo...― salió de sus labios casi en un susurro.

Él pudo ver cómo sus ojos cambiaban de color al mirarla. Ardían. Una curiosidad abrasadora por saber exactamente lo que él había planeado hacer con esa poción.

Y con ella.

― ¿Cómo has conseguido hacerte con esto? ― preguntó finalmente. Se acercó a él; podía ver los pigmentos violetas reflejándose en sus ojos.

― Eso no es lo importante, Granger...― le dijo con humor en la voz.

_Sí, porque decirle que había saqueado el neceser de Pansy probablemente sería desalentador, a decir verdad..._

― La cuestión ― continuó ―, es que después de que me vieras en una posición tan vulnerable... pensé que lo justo sería ver cómo te comportarías en circunstancias similares...― se interrumpió, estudiando su rostro.

Su siempre curioso y adorable rostro.

_¿Adorable? Colega... estás perdiendo la cabeza a lo grande._

_Vete a la mierda._

_Material de esposa._

_Que te den por culo..._

¿Pero por qué quería que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo? Eso era muy sencillo.

Era un retorcido, amargado y jodidamente celoso niñato que quería calmar a su ego y saber si él era tan jodidamente intoxicante para ella, como ella lo era para él.

―... ¿y por qué iba a acceder a esto? ― preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, para observarle también a él.

Draco tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Con fuerza.

― Porque creo que te gustaría saber lo que se siente cuando estás tan embriagado por algo que todo en lo que puedes pensar, y todo lo que puedes saborear y sentir es el deseo por esa única cosa en concreto ― dijo en un susurro bajo.

Bueno... en realidad no había pretendido decir eso. Pero lo había dicho.

_Y ese algo eres tú, cariño..._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y lo miró. No podía saber con exactitud lo que sus ojos le decían, pero el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció de repente en sus labios, y su mano se extendió sobre la de él para coger el frasco.

Una electricidad tóxica y envolvente surgió cuando sus dedos se tocaron.

Podría morir feliz si tuviera la oportunidad de estar dentro de ella. Esta mujer le consumía por completo.

Sus dedos le quitaron el frasco y lo deslizó sutilmente en su bolsillo.

― ¿Cuándo? ― le preguntó, mirando sus labios de vez en cuando.

― Tómalo antes del desayuno de mañana. Diría que sentirás los efectos al máximo a media tarde...

Que casualmente era más o menos a la misma hora que tenían Aritmancia. Él también miraba sus labios. Esos labios que había notado tan suaves el otro día... al menos, el fantasma de la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos.

― ¿Y cuándo se pasarán los efectos? ― dijo ella, ahora mordiéndose el labio con la mirada fija en los suyos.

Él se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

― Antes de que acabe el día de mañana deberían haber desaparecido... y volverás a ser la misma y agradable persona de siempre.

Ella volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él, con determinación. Y si no se equivocaba... también un poco de pasión.

_Sí, amor, eso es lo que él quería ver..._

― ¿Y qué obtengo a cambio de este pequeño intercambio? ― su voz era baja y ronca.

_Todo lo que quieras, joder..._

― La capacidad de pensar en tu propia pequeña revancha contra mí... ― le respondió alzando sus rubias cejas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella se tomó un largo momento, y él bebió de su aspecto estando allí, frente a él. Más le valía a Blaise no encontrar pronto una cura para ese encantamiento. La idea de poder mirar su cuerpo siempre que quisiera era demasiado tentadora.

_Porque eres un jodido pervertido, colega._

En realidad, eso no era mentira.

― ¿Mañana, entonces? ― dijo ella finalmente, y él dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

_Sí, Granger._

Preparados, listos...y que comience la partida.


	13. CHAPITRE TREIZE

Los efectos empezaron mientras comía.

Estaba jugueteando con su pastel de manzana cuando sintió un familiar cosquilleo que nacía a la altura de su ombligo. El tipo de cosquilleo que viajaba a su ingle, hasta llegar a esa parte tan sensible que le producía un agradable ardor.

Era una sensación muy sutil, pero estaba ahí.

Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y fijó su mirada en él. Le vio sonreír, plenamente consciente de la razón por la que ella le lanzaba repentinamente una mirada cargada de deseo.

Aquello era su pequeño juego privado y nadie más lo sabía. Esa idea hizo que el abrasador deseo que sentía en su interior se avivara aún más.

Podía caminar sin problemas. Podía moverse sin llamar la atención. Pero las sensaciones que experimentaba cada vez que sus muslos se rozaban... _Oh, esa sensación._

Se sentó en su sitio habitual de Aritmancia, siguiendo su rutina de sacar los libros y la pluma de su cartera, sólo que esta vez lo hacía intentando no pensar en el ardor que sentía entre las piernas o en la forma en que sus pezones se frotaban contra el interior de su sujetador.

― Muévete, Granger.

El pulso de Hermione se aceleró súbitamente cuando lo vio, de pie frente a ella, con esa sonrisa arrogante en sus besables labios.

_Tranquilízate, ahora mismo._

― Tú nunca te sientas... ― empezó ella.

― No quedan sitios libres ― le dijo él despreocupadamente, sentándose a su lado.

Tenía razón. Se había esperado para ser el último en entrar. Lo había hecho a propósito porque quería estar en primera fila para verla sufrir los efectos de la poción. Hermione podía sentir que empezaba a temblar de necesidad.

Se mordió el labio, y él la miró de reojo, todavía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

― Entiendo que está funcionando, ¿no? ― su voz era apenas un susurro.

Ella asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento para tratar de controlarse.

― Muy bien ― fue todo lo que dijo. La sonrisa aún seguía en sus labios.

* * *

Hermione sentía como si todos sus sentidos estuvieran sobreestimulados. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el delicioso dolor que sentía entre sus muslos, y en el chico que tenía a su lado, que hacía que su imaginación se disparara.

Todo tipo de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza. Él tocándola, dándole besos en el cuello, y otros que incluían el uso de su lengua en otros lugares. Sabía que esa poción iba a ser difícil de sobrellevar, pero nunca habría imaginado lo difícil que sería en realidad.

La respiración de Hermione se estaba agitando, por lo que cerró los ojos al tiempo que retorcía el pergamino entre sus dedos en un intento de controlarse.

― Tranquila, Granger, respira hondo... ― le dijo su hipnótica voz al oído; ella reprimió un gemido cuando su mano se posó de repente en su pierna.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para fijarlos en los suyos, y él la miraba con intensidad. Apenas era capaz de soportarlo.

Su mano empezó a trazar pequeños círculos mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre su piel, haciendo que se mordiera aún más el labio, intentando luchar contra los sentimientos que se estaban despertando en su interior. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que si él quisiera follarla sobre la mesa en ese momento, estaría más que dispuesta a dejarlo.

Le miró. Sentado allí, sin mirarla mientras hacía su trabajo, como si nada en el mundo pudiera afectarle.

 _Qué capullo_.

Pero su mano seguía apoyada en su muslo. Deslizándose hacia arriba de vez en cuando, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara y que su centro ardiera con una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido.

― Malfoy, no puedo... ― comentó en un suspiro.

― Shhh... sólo déjate llevar. No te resistas o lo empeorarás ― le susurró sin mirarla. Su mano subió en ese momento, rozando con sus dedos su parte más sensible.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido silencioso, respirando con dificultad y esforzándose por no correrse en medio de la clase.

Fue entonces cuando puso su mano sobre él, necesitando sentir algún contacto físico. Sólo para colocar su mano, sin saberlo, justo encima de su erección.

Él dirigió su mirada a la suya, sorprendido. Pero pudo ver que él estaba tan excitado como ella y, _oh, Dios.._. la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

No le quitó la mano de encima. En lugar de eso, se lamió los labios, le sonrió pícaramente y le agarró la polla, dándole un pequeño masaje arriba y abajo.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un silencioso y ahogado gemido con los ojos cerrados. Nunca le había visto más hermoso que en ese momento, tratando de disimular su estado de lujuria al fingir un bostezo.

Hermione sintió cómo sus dedos se acercaban a su centro, y ansiaba sentir su tacto justo donde lo necesitaba. Era claramente una pequeña venganza por lo que acababa de hacerle sentir.

― Eso será todo por hoy ― el profesor Vector dijo a la clase.

Hermione y Malfoy salieron de su nube de deseo. Hermione ni siquiera sabía lo que había ocurrido durante la clase. No había tomado ninguna nota.

― Recoge tus cosas, Granger ― le dijo Malfoy, sacándola de su aturdimiento. Pero una mirada a su cara le dijo que no había terminado con ella.

Ni de lejos.

Él salió del aula y un minuto después Hermione hizo lo mismo. Caminaba por el pasillo intentando buscar su rubia cabeza entre la ola de alumnos que salían de diferentes clases.

Pero no le vio, porque él había decidido meterse dentro de una alacena que estaba a lo largo del pasillo, y cuando ella pasó por delante, la puerta se abrió y un par de fuertes manos la arrastraron al interior con rapidez.

Todo estaba oscuro hasta que él encendió su varita, y cuando la dejó en un estante, ella vio como las sombras bailaban sobre su rostro.

Era impresionante.

El pequeño espacio que les rodeaba parecía reducirse por momentos, y cuando él la arrinconó contra la estantería que tenía detrás, sintió cómo su cuerpo se presionaba contra el suyo con avidez; sus ojos se cerraron ante el contacto mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

Sus frentes volvieron a encontrarse, sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente y sintió que sus brazos serpenteaban hasta posarse en la parte baja de su espalda, atrapándola con su cálido cuerpo y envolviéndola por completo.

― Es demasiado... ― Hermione se rindió, casi en un susurro. La sensación la consumía por completo y no creía que pudiera llegar al final del día sin volverse loca.

Malfoy hizo pequeños círculos en la parte baja de su espalda y su cabeza se separó de la de ella para dirigir sus labios hacia su oreja lentamente, prendiendo fuego a su piel con cada pequeño roce.

― Hay otra forma de hacer que esto acabe, Granger... ― le susurró al oído, en voz baja y ronca, derritiéndola por dentro con cada palabra.

Ya lo sabía.

Había leído sobre la poción la noche anterior, ya que Hermione era una lectora empedernida. Pero ni por asomo pensó que tendría que usar esa vía de escape.

 _Sin embargo, ahora..._ ahora aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con la intensidad del fuego que tenía en su interior. Y sabía que sólo Malfoy podía apagar esas llamas.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la estantería mientras se entregaba por completo a la tentación, y sintió los labios de Malfoy en el cuello, provocando que otro gemido escapara de sus labios.

― Mírame, Granger ― le dijo en voz baja y peligrosa.

Levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos y vio en ellos una mirada animal. Era evidente que estaba al límite y estaba usando toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo para contenerse.

― Quiero escucharte decirlo, amor ― le dijo, apretando su culo con las manos y presionándola contra su erección. Ambos gimieron ―. Quiero que me pidas que haga que te corras.

Hermione no podía respirar. Su cabeza daba vueltas con tantos pensamientos, con el olor de su loción de afeitar y con la sensación que le provocaba él y todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

― Granger ... ― estaba esperando su respuesta, mirando sus labios y tratando de controlar su fuerza de voluntad ―. No puedo darte lo que necesitas hasta que me lo pidas...

Y esa era la clave, ¿no?

Ella tenía que ceder completamente y decirle que quería sus caricias. De nadie más, sólo las suyas. Era parte de las condiciones que imponía el encantamiento; lo había leído.

Las manos de Hermione se dirigieron a su cara, acercándola a la suya; sus narices se rozaron y, _oh, Dios_ , era demasiado para soportarlo.

― Soy tuya, _Draco_.

Sus labios se abalanzaron sobre los de ella. Suaves, húmedos, cálidos y casi violentos. Los de ella respondieron de la misma manera y su boca se abrió para acoger a su lengua, enredándose con la suya. Los dos gimieron en sus bocas mientras se pegaban cada vez más, intentando sentir todo lo posible uno del otro.

Besar nunca la había hecho sentir tan viva. Volcando en cada mordisco de sus labios y en cada unión de sus lenguas años de su turbulento pasado y de anhelos nunca confesados. Él era como un animal salvaje, sus manos intentando tocarla en todas partes a la vez; pero esa necesidad que tenía ella en su interior estaba a punto de estallar y no creía que pudiera controlarla mucho más tiempo.

― Joder, hueles de maravilla ― dijo él alejando los labios de los suyos mientras sus manos seguían presionando su centro contra su muslo, dejando que se frotara contra él.

― Por favor, necesito... ― dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, agarrándose a él para mantenerse en pie.

― Dilo ― le pidió él, y ella sintió cómo sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo para agarrar la parte posterior de sus muslos ―. Di mi nombre otra vez y te daré todo lo que quieras.

Ella se mordió el labio, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Lentamente, llevó los labios hasta su oreja y le lamió el lóbulo, antes de sonreír contra su oreja.

― Necesito tu ayuda, Draco...


End file.
